Tsume
by stela
Summary: Tsume is the must prideful wolf you will ever met. But even the strongest are the ones who love the must. And that's why right from the start you were a thief you stole my heart. Just give me a reason and we can learn to love again. It's been written in the scar of our hearts. (English/Spanish) Txoc
1. Chapter 1 The air at the night

_**Disclaimer: Not own Wolf's rain or their character.  
**_

* * *

_**Cápitulo 1**_

_** Chapter 1**_

_El aire en la noche_

_The air at the night_

**Esa noche habia un olor distinto en el aire. No se si era ese olor o si era la extraña tranquilidad que nos rodeaba. Pero **

**era una noche acompañada de un sentimiento de dolor y tranquilidad.**

_That night had a different scent in the air.I don't know if it were the scent or the strange tranquility that surrounded us. __But it was a night accompanied by a feeling of pain and tranquility. _

**Es verdad que la flor estaba con nosotros y que ella podía hacernos sentir tranquilos con su aroma, pero esta noche era distinta.**

_It is true that the flower was with us, and she can make us feel calm with its aroma; but tonight was different._

**Hige como siempre habia dado a conocer su pensar y luego de comer algo tomó un lugar y se durmió. **

_As always Hige say out loud his thoughs, and after eat something took his place and go sleep._

**Kiba y Chetsa habian estado sentados juntos, recostado a un árbol, hasta quedarse dormidos también. **

_Kiba and Chetza were seated together near a tree until remaining slept._

**Incluso Tsume, quien no demuestra ninguna emoción nunca, se veia algo ansioso hoy.**

_Even Tsume, who never show any emotion at all, look something anxious today._

**Chetza lo notó e intentó hablar con él. Pero eso fue su misión imposible. **

_Chetza noticed it and tried to speak with him._

_But that was her impossible mission._

**Tsume la dejó con la palabra en la boca y le dió la espalda. **

_Tsume left it with the word in the mouth and gave the back to her_

**En ese momento Kiba le tomó la mano y la llevó a sentarse con él junto al árbol. **

_At the moment Kiba took her hand sat with her near the tree._

**Yo me sentía algo extraño y al ver la actitud de Tsume y escuchar el comentario de Hige, me sentí más extraño aún.**

_I felt something strange and seein Tsume with that attitude and listen to the commentary of Hige was worse._

**Me quedé en mi lugar observando a todos, escuchando los ruidos del bosque donde nos encontrabamos y observando la luna. **

_I remained in place observing all, listening the noises of the forest were we was and observing the moon._

**Luego me dí cuenta que Tsume se había quedado dormido también. **

_I realize later that Tsume was sleep too. _

**Así que me recosté, pero el sueño no llegó a mí. **

_So i tried to sleep, but dream did not arrive to me. _

**Así que fui a estirar las piernas un poco. **

_So i went to strech my legs a little bit._

**Sin darme cuenta ya me habia alejado demasiado del grupo. **

_Without perceiving i had already move to far of the group. _

**De pronto comencé a escuchar gritos como de pelea y el llanto de un bebé. **

_Suddenly i began to listen fighting shouts and the weeping of a baby._

**Fue el grito del bebé lo que me hizo correr hacia el lugar sin importarme nada. **

_It was the shout of the baby which made me run towards the place without concerning._

**Al llegar noté que había una mujer, bastante joven, como deveinte años. **

_When arriving i noticed that there was a young woman, on her early twenties. _

**Ella vestía un sueter negro y un jean azul y botas negras. **

_She was dressed black shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. _

**A la distancia en que me encontraba no me era posible distinguir bien el color de sus ojos pero su cabello era negro con destellos rubios y por lo que veia tenia un genio explosivo. **

_From my distance it was impossible to distinguish the color of her eyes; but her hair was black with blond sparkles and for what i saw she had an explosive genius. _

**Dos hombres bastante grandes y armados la estaban sujetando por los brazos para que no pudiese escapar. **

_Two strong armed men were holding her by the arms so that she cold not escape. _

**Mientras que uno mas pequeño, pero igualmente armado, la desarmaba a ella. **

_Whereas on but small one, but equally armed, disarmed her._

**-Vaya pequeña si que nos has dado trabajo. Pero solo alargaste lo inevitable.**

_-Girl! For sure that you're not an easy one. But the only thing you won was to extend the inevitable._

**Le decia el jefe de los hombres, quien tenia la apariencia de ser un total depravado y experimentado asesino. **

_The boss of the men say to her, this one had the appeareance of being a experienced killer and a total depraveed._

**'!Mercenarios ¿habrán sido contratados por la nobleza?', me pregunté.**

'_Mercenaries! Will have been contracted by nobility?' Thought I._

**Pero ****la voz de la mujer me sacó de mis pensamientos y me intrigó muchisimo. **

_But the woman voice removed me out from my thoughts and it intrigued me a lot._

**-Hmmm. ¿Inevitable dices? Inevitable el perder casi la mitad de tus hombres solo por mi. Realmente ustedes solo son unos necios tarados. Hey tu, ten cuidado donde tocas es desarmarme no aprovecharte.**

_Hmmm. Inevitalbe you say? Inevitable losing almost half of your men single by my. Really! All of you are only a bunch_ _of defective fools ... Hey you take care where you touch, is disarm me not to touch my body, you pervert._

**La voz de la mujer demostraba total seguridad y sin preocupación alguna por lo que esos hombres pudieran hacerle. **

_Her voice was full of security and without preocupation even with sarcasm, like she doesn't care about what those men could do to her._

**Parecia que tenia todo bajo control.**

_As if she had all under control._

**-¡Jefe! Esta mujer esta armada hasta los dientes. Creo que debemos registrarla un poco mas adentro, por si acaso."**

_-Boss! This woman is navy until the teeth. I believe that we must register it a little inside, just in case." _

**Dijo el pequeño hombre con una expresión maliciosamente pervertida. **

_Motion the small one giving a hint to the other two with a maliciously pervert expression._

**-No creo que tengas ni la mas minima oportunidad de tocarme, tu peq...ño. **

_-I don't think so little one. You don't have a minimal opportunity of touching me, you littl..._

**Fue interrumpida cuando llegaron dos hombre más con un pequeño niño de como dos años en los brazos. **

_It was interrumpted when two more men arraived with a small boy of around two years in the arms. _

**Ella quedó totalmente paralizada y su rostro fue poniendose blanco, pero aun asi se estaba tratando de mantener bajo control. **

_At the see she was paralyzed totally and her face was being put white, however she was tryin of remain in control._

**-MAMA**

_-Momy_

**Este pequeño debió ser el que gritó, pensé. **

_This must be the one who shout. I thought._

**-No te preocupes bebé. Todo va a salir bien. **

**-**_Don't worry baby. Everything will be alright, ok? _

**Pero el tono en su voz esta vez no era tan seguro y la agresividad que mostraba quedó reducido a nada y el jefe lo notó. **

_This time her voice was not as secure and agresivity as the beggining, everything what she portraited was reduced to nothing. And the boss noticed it._

**-Vaya, vaya. Mira lo que encontraron estos perros.**

_-Well, well. Look what the dogs found._

**Con las palabras del hombre la chica empezó a temblar sin poder evitarlo. **

_With that words the girl began to shake without being able to avoid it._

**Mientras tanto Chetza comenzó a sentir algo y se levantó asustada. **

_Meanwhile Chetza began to feel something and one rose scared. _

**Mirando por donde se había ido Toboe.**

_Watching after where Toboe had gone away._

**-Chetza¿qué pasa?...¿Chetza?- Le preguntó Kiba. **

_-Chetza, what's wrong? ...Chetza?- Kiba ask her._

**Pero ella solo comenzó a caminar lentamente ignorandolo por completo. **

_But she slowly began to walk completely ignoring him._

**Cuando se escuchó el aullido de Toboe y entonces ella comenzó a correr. **

_When the howl of Toboe was listened to and she began to run._

**-!Hige, Tsume!- Gritó Kiba. **

_-Hige, Tsume!- Kiba shout to them_

**Tsume se levantó de un sólo movimiento y pateó a Hige. **

_In a single movement Tsume rose and kick Hige. _

_-_**Levantate holgazán, pasó algo.**

_-Hey lazy pig! Wake up. Something's happening_

**Le dijo con su tono indiferente. **

_He say with his indifferent tone. _

**-¿Y Chetza y Kiba?**

_-Where are Chetza and Kiba?"_

**-De eso se trata, corre**

**-**_That is what happen, run._


	2. Chapter 2 The begining of the truth

_**Cápitulo 2**_

_**El principio de la verdad**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The begining of the truth**_

**Toboe estaba aterrorizado cuando el jefe de los hombres golpeó a la mujer y sujetandole la cara le gritó: "Con que ese es tu hijo, ahh. Realmente eres patética. Pero ahora pagaras lo que nos hiciste. Matenlo!" **_Toboe was terrified when the head of the men struck the woman and holding her face to him, shouted to her: "That is your son, ahh! You are really pathetic. But you will pay for what you did to us. Kill him!"_

**"NO! No por favor, haz lo que quieras conmigo, solo dejalo ir. Por favor, es solo un bebé" **_"NO! Please no, do whatever you want with me, just let him go. Please he's just a baby!"_

**"Ahora súplicas. Pero ni te lo imagines. Nos robaste mucho, mataste a mis hombres y acabaste con nuestro prestigio ante la nobleza. Te mereces esto. Pero no te preocupes solo pasará un poco de tiempo para que mueras tambien. Lo que sucede es que tienes que entretenernos antes" **_"Now you pleas. But don't even imagine. You robbed much to us, you killed my men and you endend our prestige before the nobility. But don't worry, a short time will pass and you'll also die. Happens that you must entertain us before" _**Le dijo el hombre tocandole fuertemente su trasero y dandole un puño en la cara. **_The man said touching her butt strongly and hitting her in the face._

**Entonces el hombre comenzó a ir hacia el pequeño. **_"Then the man startes walking to the lillte one._** Cuando lo haló por el brazo lo lastimó y yo me asusté y aullé. **_When he hauled him by the arm he hurt him and i was scared and howled. _** Aullé tan fuerte como pude para llamar su atención y funcionó. **_I howled as hard as i could to called his attention and it worked. _**Pero tiró tan fuerte al niño en el suelo que este perdió el conocimiento. **_But he threw the boy to the ground so hard that he lost knowledge._

**Viendo una oportunidad la chica, comenzó a atacar a los hombres que la sujetaban. **_Seeing the oportunity, the girl began to atack the men who held her. _** Pateó fuertemente al de su derecha y le dió un puñetazo al de su izquierda, y pudo soltarse. She **_gave a strong kick to the one in her right and punch the one in her left and she could free herself._** Ella continuo atacando y yo salí de mi escondite y la ayudé. **_She continued attacking and i left my hiding place and help her._

**Al ver esto el jefe tomo su revólver y sin un segundo pensamiento disparó al niño. **_Seeing this the boss took his gun and without a second thought he shot the kid. _** Justo en ese momento ella ya estaba a unos pasos de él, pero no lo pudo alcanzar a tiempo. **_Just then shewas already near him, but she couldn't reach him on time. _**Con el sonido del disparo la mujer se detuvo y todo que parecia moverse de prisa, comenzó a ir en cámara lenta. **_With the sound of the gun the girl stopped and everything that seemed to be moving fast started moving in slow motion._

**El rostro de la mujer era como si se hubiese roto junto a su corazón. **_The woman's face was as if it had broken along with her heart. _**Todas las emociones salierón a flote con el gran grito que soltó. **_All her emotions went out with her shout. _**Era un grito tan fuerte que parecia que romperia el cielo negro, con sus estrellas y luna como un cristal en mil pedazos. **_It was a shout so hard that seemed like it would break the black sky, whith its stars and moon like a crystal in a thousand pieces._

**Chetza y Kiba vieron la escena. **_Chetza and Kiba saw the scene. _**Chetza dió un gran chillido y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. **_Chetza shout and tears left her eyes._** Era como si el dolor de la mujer se hubiese pasado a ella por el sonido. **_It was as if the pain of the woman had gone to her through the sound._

**Ella esquivó las balas con mucha precision se acercó al jefe y lo atravesó con un cuchillo en el corazón y otro por el costado derecho. **_She avoid the bullets with great precision, approached the boss and she crossed his heart wiith a knife and with another one by the right flank. _**Realmente casi no la vi llegar hasta él. **_Actually I almost did not see her come to him. _** Fue tan rápida como Tsume y fue increible, pero debió ser por su gran dolor. **_She was as fast as Tsume and it was incredible, but it had to be because of her great pain. _**Su rostro lleno de lágrimas tenia una expresión de sufrimiento y dolor que asustaba. **_Her face was full of tears and had a expression of suffering and pain that scared. _**Fue el rostro de la mujer lo que mas lleno de terror al hombre. **_It was her face which filled with terror the man._

**En el momento que ella acuchilló al hombre, Kiba entró y mató a los otros hombres y se detuvo observando a la chica que había tomado el cuerpo de su hijo en los brazos llorando, murmurando palabras incomprensibles y gritando al cielo. **_The moment that she stabbed the man, Kiba entered and killed the other men and stopped to observed the girl who had taken the body of her son in her arms crying, murmuring incomprehensible words and shouting to the sky._

**Me acerqué a ella y ella me miró como ausente y parte de su tristeza se transfirió a mí corazón. **_I approached to her and she watched me as absent and part of her sadness was transfered to my heart. _** Entonces comencé a llorar; lloré y aullé a su lado. **_Then i began to cry, i cried and i howled by her side. _** Lo más increíble fue que ella no se asustó al ver que yo era un lobo, como hacen otros humanos.**_The most incredible thing was that she didn't get scared to see that I was a wolf, like other humans do_**. Chetza también se acercó y lloró junto a nosotros.**_ Chetza also came close to me and cried with us._

**A pesar de que era una humana, Kiba nos permitió acompañarla para llorar por ella y su hijo. **_Even though that she was a human, Kiba allowed us to keep her company to cry for her and her son._

**Hige y Tsume llegarón cuando llorabamos. Hige quedó sorprendido por los muchos muertos. Tsume comenzó a observar el lugar cuando se fijó en que la mujer, Chetza y yo llorabamos y su rostro se tornó mas frío que de costumbre. **_Hige and Tsume arrived when we cried. Hige was surprised for the many dead people. Tsume started to watch the place when he saw that the women, Chetza and me cried and his face turned more cold than usual._

**"Kiba, ¿qué sucedió aquí?", preguntó Tsume. **_"Kiba, what happened here?"_

**"No sé exactamente. Pero creo que los hombres la atacarón. Cuando llegué sólo vi que el jefe de ellos mató a un pequeño niño. Toboe estaba atacandolos y la mujer mató al lider."**_ " I don't know exactly. But I think those men attack her. When i arrived I just saw that their boss killed a little boy. Toboe was attaking them and the woman killed the leader"_

**El rostro de Tsume comenzó a cambiar de impasible a sorprendido. "Una humana común no habria podido atacar de esa forma." Comentó Hige mirando el cuerpo del lider. Ese comentario hizo que Tsume comenzará a temblar levemente. **_Tsume's face changed from impassible to surprised. " A common human could not have attacked like that". Hige said looking the leader's corspe. That comment made Tsume shake a little bit._

**Chetza abrazó a la mujer y esta recibió el abraso sin ningún movimiento. Era como si se hubiese vuelto estatua, pero sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo. Kiba observaba como Tsume continuaba temblando levemente.**_ Chetza hugged the woman and she received it without any movement. It was as if she had became a statue but, her tears were still falling. Kiba was observing how Tsume was still shaking._

**"¿Tsume?". Este lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la mujer.**_ "Tsume?". He ignored him and started walking to the woman._

**"Kiba, ¿qué le pasa a Tsume?", preguntó Hige.**_ "Kiba, what's the matter with Tsume? asked Hige_

**"No sé, pero esta actuando de forma extraña"**_"I don't know but, he's acting in a strange way"_

**"Esa chica también es extraña, ¿no crees?. No se asustó al ver a Toboe como lobo. La mayoría de los humanos solo comienzan a gritar y a correr cuando nos ven y la manera en que mató a ese hombre...es como si tuviese experiencia en peleas de este tipo". **_"Thar girl is weird, don't you think?. She didn't get scared to see Toboe as a wolf. Most humans just start to scream and run when they see us and the way that she killed that man... is like she had experience in this kind of fights"_

**"Tienes razón." **_"You're right"_

**Tsume se detuvó a unos pasos de distancia de ella y cuando esta se volteó hacia Toboe para agradecerle su ayuda se percató que este y Chetza estaban mirando a alguien que se encontraba detrás de ella. Instintivamente ella miró también y fue entonces que vió a Tsume.**_ Tsume stopped right before her and when she turned to Toboe to thank him for his help she noticed that him and Chetza were looking at somebody behind her. Instinctively she looked too and it was then when she saw Tsume. _

**Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos dieron un paso hacia atrás. "¿Tsume?", cuestionó la chica. Tenia sus ojos mas abiertos que una luna llena y su color azul grisaceo hacian que parecieran lunas gemelas tintadas de azul. **_when their looks crossed, both stepped back. "Tsume?", asked the girl. She has her eyes more open than a full moon and their bluegray color make them look like twins moons painted in blue._

**"Pensé que estabas muerta..., nunca volviste"**_ " I thought You were dead... you never came back"_

**El comentario de Tsume hizo que todos nos miraramos en confusión. Pero el tono en su voz era totalmente normal para él, frío y sin emoción. **_Tsume's comment made us look to each other in confusion. But the way his voice was, was totally normal for him, cold and emotionless._

**"!Se conocen!", susurró Hige, "Eso si que es extraño."**_ "They know each other!" hige whispered, " Now, that is weird"._


	3. Chapter 3 Son

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain. Some one else did but wasn't me. I own Amy and part of the stuff they are in at this fic. 

Thanks for the Reviews and i hope more people Review it. Feel Free for it, i really will appreciate it.

My first language is Spanish so, sorry if the English part have grammatical errors. I made it that way because i want a lot of persons can read it :)

**Hijo**

**Son**

Toboe miraba de un lado a otro, observando el intercambio de miradas entre ambos. Por que era algo que te sobresalta hasta los huesos. Las emociones y palabras en silencio, ira, odio, desesperacion y lo más extraño, viniendo de Tsume, amor. Los ojos de ambos eran un gran discurso interminable. Hasta que ella quito el gorrito de la cabeza del cuerpo muerto de su hijo. **_Toboe look both of them from one side to the othere, observing the glances betwen them. _ _That was something that frightenes you until the bones. The emotions and the silence words, wrath, hatred, deseperation, and the most weird thing coming from Tsume, love. _ _Until she exempt the cap of the head of the died body of its son._**

El color del cabello del niño era como el de Tsume al igual que las pequeñas facciones de su rostro, pero sus ojos eran azul grisaceo como los de su madre. Entonces todos comprendimos.**_His hair color was like the Tsume, the same at is little face factions, but the color of his eyes was gray like his mother. _ _Then all we understood._**

"¡Tsume, era tu hijo", dijo Chetza mirandolo fijamente a los ojos con entendimiento claro de todo lo que eso implicaba. **_"Tsume! he was your son.", Chetza said fixedly watching him to his eyes with clear understanding of everything what that implied._**

La chica dió un fuerte suspiro y cerró sus ojos por un momento. Acomodó nuevamente el gorrito a su hijo y caminó hacia donde se encontraban unas herramientas que pertenecian a los mercenarios. Tomando una pala se alejó un poco y poniendo en el suelo el cuerpo de su hijo, comenzó a cavar. **_With a hard sigh the girl close her eyes for a moment_ _Put on again the hat to her son, walk to where was some tools. Taking a shovel she moved away, and putting in the ground the body of its son, she began to dig _.**

Kiba se acercó a Chetza quien al ver lo que hacia la mujer comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Todos sabiamos que a Kiba no le agradaban los humanos y esperabamos un comentario de él. Sobre lo malo que era el hecho de que Tsume hubiese escogido a una humana y tenido un hijo con ella. Pero lo que dijo fue totalmente inesperado. **_Kiba apprached Chetza that when seeing what towards the woman she began to cry again. We knew that Kiba dislike humans and we just expected a commentary from him. _ _About how bad was the fact that Tsume chosen a human one and had a son with her. But what he said was totally unexpected._**

"Tsume ese era tu cachorro y él era un lobo al igual que tú y ella... su madre. Ella iba a dar su vida por él pero el tiempo no estuvo de su lado.El pasado no se puede cambiar, lo importante es por donde caminaras ahora. Espero que hagas lo correcto" **_"Tsume that was your pup and he was a wolf just like you, and she...his mother. She was going to give her life by him but time was not on her side. _ _Past it's something that you can't change, the important thing is by where you walked now. I hope you do the right thing."_**

Tsume caminó hacia donde se encontraba la chica y sin decir ni una palabra la sujetó por la mano y retiró la pala suavemente de ella. Terminó de cavar y tomó el cuerpo del niño de las manos de su madre y lo abrazó tiernamente. Mientras él todavía lo tenia en sus brazos ella se acercó y lo abrazo también. Antes de permitir a Tsume enterrarlo ella susurró en su oido: "Siempre serás mi bebé, lo más importante de mi vida. Siempre serás mi corazón...mi niño." _**Tsume walked towards where was the girl and without saying nor a word held her by the hand and retired the shovel of her smoothy**. **He finished digging and took the boy body from his mothers and embraced him tenderly.**_

Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima rodó por el rostro de Tsume al terminar de rellenar la tumba. Toboe, Hige y Kiba aullaron, mientras Chetza con sus manos extendidas al cielo lloraba y la mujer murmuraba y sollozaba. **_Unable to avoid it a tear rolled by Tsume's face when finishing filing up the tomb. Toboe, Hige and Kiba howled, while Chteza with her hands extended to the sky cried and the woman murmured and sobbed._**

Al comenzar a salir el sol, solo Tsume y la mujer continuaban de pie junto a la tumba de su hijo. Ambos se encontraban de lados opuestos y frente a frente, pero no se miraron en ningún momento. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol tocaron sus rostros Tsume interrumpió el largo silencio que los cubría. **_At raising of the sun only Tsume and the woman continued standing next to the tomb of they son. Both were of opposite sides, but they were not watched to the other at any moment. When the first sun rays touched their faces Tsume interrupted the long silence that covered them._**

"Amy...¿por qué nunca dijiste nada?" **_"Amy...why you never said it?"_**

"...Tsume el ambiente en que nos encontrabamos no era el mejor para criar a un niño..." **_"...Tsume the athmosphere in which we were was not the best to raise a child..."_**

"Así que te fuiste" **_"So you were yourself."_**

"Sí. No te iba a presionar a nada, no quería que te sintieras obligado a algo que fue mi... mi culpa. Yo sabía que lo que pasó entre nosotros no significaba nada para ti. Yo solo era alguien más en la pandilla. Una más, de cierta forma, todos nosotros eramos solo un estorbo para ti y yo siempre lo supe. Esa fue la única vez que me trataste diferente...y...por eso estaba segura que no siginificó nada. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada me fui..." **_"Yes. I was not going to press you to anything, i did not want that you felt forced to something that was my...my fault. I knew that what happened between us did not mean anything for you. I was someone else in the gang. Only one more, in a way, all we were an obstacle for you, and i always knew it. That was the only time you treated me different ...and... for that reason i was sure that was nothing for you. When i knew that i was pregnant i go..." _**

Tsume la interrumpió: "!Maldición Amy! yo debia escoger yo tenia derecho a saber" Ella no levantó la mirada del suelo, pero Tsume la miraba intensamente. "Maldición Amy! Ellos te consideraban la segunda al mando no por mí si no por lo el respeto que te ganaste desde el día que pusiste tus pies cerca de nosotros. Yo...no...iba a permitir que ellos te usaran y te humillaran. Sabes muy bien lo que pasaria si se enteraban" **_Tsume interrupted her: "Amy Damn it! I had to choose i have the right to knowing." She didn't raise her glance from the ground, but Tsume stare her intensely. "Damit Amy! They considered you the second in charge not for me but for yourself by the respect you gained from the day which you put your feet near us. I...don't... I was not going to allow they used you and humiliated you. You know very well what would happen if they found out."_**

"Por eso la escogió", dijo Kiba. **_"That's why he choose her", Kiba said._**

'¿Cómo?", preguntó Hige. **_"What?", asked Hige._**

"Es casi ten fuerte cómo él; la ví luchar anoche y en una pelea entre ambos es obvio que ella perdería pero Tsume se las veria muy mal" **_"She is as strong as him; i saw her fight last night and in a fight between both, is obvious that she would lose, but Tsume would see them very badly."_**

"No digas tonterias Toboe" **_"Don't say stupidities, Toboe"_**

"Es cierto Hige" **_"It's true Hige"_**

"Toboe tiene razón Hige. Estoy muy seguro que ella permitió que la atraparan para proteger a su hijo." Comentó Kiba, observando como la discusión entre Amy y Tsume empeoraba. **_"Hige, Toboe is right. I'm sure that she allowed that they catched her to protect her son." Kiba commented, observing as the discussion between Amy and Tsume got worse._**

"Te estaba permitiendo continuar tu vida. Nadie tiene que tiene hacer nada por mi, no necesito compasión (_pity_)!tu tonto obstinado! **_"I allowed you to continue you life. Nobody have to do something for me, i don't need pity from anyone, YOU JERK!."_**

"La obstinada eres tu", le dijo Tsume mientras la señalaba con su dedo indice y su rostro molesto; parecia que en cualquier momento atacaría. "Siempre suponiendolo todo. Cuando aprenderas que no lo sabes todo" "**_YOU ARE THE JERK", said Tsume at the time he signaled her with his finger and his face in total annoying" They seem like going to attack each other at any time. "You always assuming everything. When you going to learn that you don't know everything"_**

"Pero mis suposiociones te salvaron la vida muchas veces, y lo sabes. Idiota!" **_ "But my assumptions save your sorry ass a lot of times, and you know it. IDIOT!"_**

"Tus supocisiones te hicieron alejarte de me y alejar a tu hijo de su padre. ¿Sabias que te busqué?" **_"Your assumptions made you go away with our son, I'm his father. Did you know that i looked for you?"_**

"!Eso si que es nuevo, Tsume por favor, ¿tú, buscarme? Eso es imposible" **_"That is new! Oh please Tsume, You search for me? Tsume this is impossible"_**

"Si no te hubieses ido.., él no estaría muerto ahora." Al decir estas palabras, Tsume lo hizo con todo el dolor que podía sentir. Aunque sabia que Amy hizo todo lo posible por salvarlo y mucho más que eso, no podia evitar sentirse destruido. **_"If you hadn't go away..., he would not be dead now." At saying that words, Tsume did it with all the pain he can feel. Although he know that Amy did all the possible to save the baby and much more than that, he can't avoid feel destroyed._**


	4. Chapter 4 You are free of me

_**Disclaimer**__**: Wolf's rain characteres are not mine. I write this history just for fun. **_

_**Remember that my native language is Spanish. English is not my first language and that the reason for the translation is to share my fics with everybody.. So please don't be too hard with the flames **_

_**Los personajes de Wolf's rain NO son mios. Esta historia se hace por pura diversión. **_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**YOU ARE FREE OF ME**_

**CAPITULO 4**

**ERES LIBRE DE MI**

_It is very different for a wolf, their pups are the most important thing, and they have one mate for life. The fact of he chosen her was something very important and serious so the only he done because really love her, and not for a pleasing moment like humans do. Yes, Tsume loved her a lot and if he were had knowledge of he was father never let her go._

Para un lobo es muy distinto, sus cachorros son lo mas importante y solo tienen una compañera para toda la vida. El hecho de haberla escogido era algo muy importante y serio por que debió haberlo hecho por que la amaba realmente, no por un momento de placer como solían hacer los humanos. Sí, Tsume la amaba muchísimo y si hubiese tenido conocimiento de que era padre nunca la hubiese dejado ir.

_Although she left without leaving track__that night he feel something bad was going to happen. She was to lovely and said the words he never forget: "I love you". But with the conviction that she will never stop doing it._

Aunque ella se marchó sin dejar pista alguna. Esa noche él tuvo un presentimiento de que algo pasaría. Ella fue muy cariñosa con él y le dijo las palabras que él siempre recordó "Te amo". Las dijo con la convicción certera de que nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

_They weren't the type to freely show their fealings. And even knowing that Tsume throw away any logic and acept the words because it made him the happiest creature on the world and his body tremble made him know that too._

Ambos no eran seres de demostrar su afecto el uno por el otro libremente, eso le dio la sospecha de que algo andaba mal. Pero Tsume descartó ese pensamiento porque en el momento en que ella le dijo esas palabras su cuerpo entero se estremeció y se sintió el ser mas feliz de la Tierra. Esa era una emoción prácticamente prohibida, para él, desde que fue cachorro. En es momento sintió que había hecho lo correcto a pesar de ser de especies distintas.

_But he can't find her in the morning. When he realized that she left the city he start to travel giving excuses every time because his only disire was to find her. Even like that his words never show any emotion._

En la mañana no la encontró a su lado ni por ninguna parte. La buscó por toda la ciudad y comenzó a viajar de ciudad en ciudad con excusas distintas cada vez solo para buscarla, por supuesto que él nunca dijo una palabra y jamás dejó ver ninguna emoción.

_ Once some one ask him about it and the answer was a broken nose for that person plus a black eye. After that incident no one dare to talk about it anymore._

En una ocasión uno de ellos le preguntó al respecto y la respuesta que recibió fue su nariz rota, junto a un ojo morado y el costado derecho adolorido. Luego de ese incidente ninguno volvió a preguntar ni a mencionar a Amy.

-_Tsume! You don't have the right to talk to me like that. You don't know what the hell hapens.- The tears were flooding againg_

-¡Tsume! No tienes derecho a decirme eso. No sabes lo que pasó."- Le dijo Amy con nuevas lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

-_He was my son too and now he will never get to knew me. And i never knew him; not even his name._

-También era mi hijo y ni siquiera me conoció. No lo conocí, Amy, ni siquiera se su nombre.

-_Angel.- It was the only answer she can make after few minutes. Being enough to made Tsume's face to relente for a momento._

-Ángel.- Fue la única palabra que ella pudo pronunciar después de varios minutos de silencio y el rostro de Tsume pareció enternecerse por un momento.

_-Tsume's angel die.- Say Chetza_

-El ángel de Tsume murió.- Dijo Chetza.

-_What do that means?_

-¿Qué significa eso?

_-Just that Tobe, just that._

"Nada Toboe, solo eso mismo"

_But those words make understand the smell in the air last night: "A woman with wolf strenght. That's the reason why Tsume choose her." Say Kiba._

Cuando Chetza dijo esas palabras entendí el olor tan fuerte del día anterior. "Una mujer tan fuerte como un lobo, esa era la razón por la que Tsume la escogió." dijo Kiba.

_But of course that Hige toughts were more sinful. "I think he choose her for other reasons… just look at her. She is the one who look like an angel. A perverse one but one at all and the more perverse the better for him."_

Hige por su puesto, pensó en cosas mas carnales. "Yo creo que la escogió por mas que eso, no es muy alta pero tiene una figura divina, ella parece un ángel sinceramente".

_Ignoring Hige, Kiba decide to reach Amy and Tsume the situation seems too tense and the violence will explode any second._

Kiba decidió acercarse viendo que la situación entre Amy y Tsume podía volverse violenta en cualquier momento.

_-Why those men chased you?- Asked Kiba._

-¿Por qué te perseguían esos hombres?- Preguntó Kiba.

_-Oh yeah Amy! Tell us what did you do this time.- Add Tsume sarcastically._

-Sí Amy, cuéntanos ¿qué hiciste esta vez pequeña?- Añadió Tsume sarcásticamente.

_-Are you really interested Tsume? And what's your name dude?-_

-¿De verdad te interesa tanto Tsume?- Dirigiéndose a Kiba le preguntó su nombre ignorando por completo a Tsume.

-_Kiba._

-Kiba.

_-Good…. Errr… Kiba… you guys don't have to worry at all for me. I will be fine and now i just… Go._

-Bien...ehhh,...Kiba... no se tienen que preocupar por mi en lo absoluto; yo ...estaré bien. Solo...me voy"

_She just turn around, knelt and say her goodbyes in a language i don't understand. Rising up took another arm that was on the floor. But Kiba spoke on the language she talked to her dead son and she stop on her spot. And without looking around she answer: "That's not posible."_

Amy se volteó para irse, pero antes se arrodilló y tocando suavemente la tierra susurró unas palabras en un idioma que yo no entendí. Se levantó y tomó un arma que había en el suelo. Dio unos pasos para marcharse pero Kiba la detuvo diciéndole algo en el mismo idioma que ella habló: "Eso,...no es posible" fue la contestación de Amy.

_ -This one think that is not your time to die Amy.- Say Chetza convincingly._

-Esta piensa que todavía no es tu momento de morir, Amy.- Dijo Chetza.

_Looking one more to the place her son will be now Amy say to Tsume: "I never speak bad of you to him. Only good things even if those were lies… And for me and my safety you don't have to worry at all. You are not resposible for anything it was the one who should have take more care of herself. Everything has been my fault… Eh, Tsme?_

Amy bajó su mirada al suelo y le dijo a Tsume: "Nunca le hablé mal de ti. Siempre le dije cosas buenas aunque esas cosas buenas fueran mentiras... No tienes que preocuparte por nada. No tienes ninguna responsabilidad sobre nada, debí cuidarme mejor y tienes toda la razón...es mi culpa que haya muerto, siempre todo ha sido mi...culpa... ¿verdad, Tsume?"

_Her words make Tsume's heart to stop for a second and to seed up after that, so much that it can be out of his chest any second. She walk away from us in a hurry now. And few seconds later Tsume react and went after her._

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Tsume se detuviera un instante y luego palpitara tan fuerte como si se le fuera a salir del pecho. Ella se alejó de nosotros corriendo a toda prisa. Cuando Tsume pudo reaccionar corrió tras ella.

_As he run after Amy thought about the fast she is to be human. As Tsume find her he notice that her look were anywhere but here and the vulnerable that she was in that momento. So as that, that he only want to have her in his arms. That was his way to protect her. _

Mientras corría por el bosque tratando de alcanzarla pensaba en lo rápida que aún era. Cuando la encontró ella estaba de espalda hacia él, pero muy bien se podía notar que su mirada estaba perdida hacia la nada. Se encontraba tan vulnerable que a él solo le provocaba el ir y tomarla entre sus brazos para protegerla con todo su ser. Siempre había sido así, a su manera Tsume la protegía y le demostraba lo que sentía.

* * *

Hi everybody! I know i have been neglected this fic for about 5 years and is not fair. It's my first fic to upload so i should be more respectful for it. Now. I hope you guys like this chapter that have been in my notebook since 2006. Don't forget to leave reviews/

Hola a todos! Se que me merezco azotes por haber dejado esta historia renegada en una esquina. ¿Hace ya cuantos años? 5. Pero heme aquí. Dando frente a la situación. Espero que les guste y si no pues ni modo. Este capitulo a estado en mi libreta desde el 2006 y no había salido hasta ahora. He tardado mucho pero aquí esta, por fin. No olviden dejar reviews.


	5. Chapter 5 There's no tomorrow

**Disclaimer: ** Los personajes de Wolf's rain no son mios. De ser asi, no habría propósito para este fic. Pero los poemas son de mi autoria.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**CHAPTER 5**

**No habrá mañana**

**There's no tomorrow**

Tsume sabía que Amy fue siempre una chica fuerte que no usó su cuerpo para llegar a sus objetivos. Le encantaba que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, ni tan siquiera por él. Para ser sinceros fue la primera persona que lo enfrentó y no cedió ante la intimidante presencia de Tsume. De primeras pensó que a ella no le importaba morir o que quizá ese era su objetivo, pero luego entendió que ella al igual que él usaba la intimidación y la agresividad para mantener a la gente a raya. Pero se eventualmente se enfrentaron.

_Tsume knew that as a strong girl Amy never used her body to reach her goals and he likes that she never let anyone intimídate her not even by him. And she was the first person that Tsume knew capable of that. At first he tought that maybe dead means nothing for her or that deing was her objective; later he understood that she was like him using it for intimidation. But eventual they confront each other._

-¡Hey, chica!" la llamó en tono desafiante e intimidador, "¿Quién te dijo que podías andar con nosotros?

_-Hey girl! Who the hell toll you to be around us?_

Ella lo ignoró por unos momentos y justo cuando él la iba a tomar por el cuello ella le contestó: "TU". Esa simple contestación dejó a Tsume de una pieza, totalmente sorprendido pero rápidamente Amy comprendió la situación y trató de compensar un poco. "Ay, jefe, no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado" añadió sarcásticamente.

_She ignore him for a while and when he was about to strangle her she answer: "It was YOU" And that was enough tol et him hangging. But she use the situation. "Come on boss. I can't bealive you already forgot!"_

Tratando de disimular un poco la sorpresa de no recordar sus propias palabras Tsume le dijo: "Bien niña supongamos que si te lo permití, entonces tu podrías decirme cuando RAYOS FUE ESO"

_Trying to hide his surprise as he didn't remember he make his own answer: "Ok, girl. Let's say that I 'actually' let you get in. Then can you tell me WHEN THE HELL WAS THAT!"_

En un tono totalmente tranquilo y despreocupado mientras se miraba las uñas de las manos ella le contestó: "Hace cuatro días,cuando llegamos del atraco al alcenar sur de la ciudad. Llegué justo despúes de 'usted' y me dijo: "buen tiempo y traiste mucho, no estas tan mal". Yo pensé que esa habia sido mi prueba de iniciación, pero debo admitir que fue muy fácil."

_She answer as if nothing happen at all while check on her nails: "Four days ago. When we arrive you said 'good time and even can bring a lot of things.' So i assumed thas was my iniciation. Don't? And it was so easy."_

Uno de los miembros de la pandilla le dijo: "Tsume. Ayer ella fue quien nos salvó de ser atrapados distrayendo a los soldados y con todo volvío con mercancía"

_One of the members remind him: "She sabe us yesterday for being capture making of beit."_

Poniendo un gesto de media rendición le dijo a Amy: "Te puedes qudar niña. Pero no somos guardaespaldas ni niñeros, si tienes un problema lo resuelves tu sola"

_With a half rendition gesture he accept her: "You can stay but remind yourself that we are not babysitters. So if you make a mess you take care of yourself." _

Se encogió de hombros como si aquellas palabras no significaran nada para ella y eso molestó a Tsume mas del hecho de que ella le tomó el pelo, se salió con la suya y consiguió que los chicos la ayudaran. Pero cuando se volteó para gritarle ella estaba en la puerta en dirección desconocida y con la mano levantada le gritó que volvería mas tarde.

_She shrugged as if his words mean nothing for her and Tsume get angry for that but more tan that she get things her way in the end. But as he turn around to show his mind she was already in the door waving her hand._

'Esa actitud Amy. De la manera que me manejabas a tu gusto, es tan... tú', pensaba Tsume mientras continuaba observandola y buscando en su interior que rayos haria ahora. 'Por eso te escogí, desde ese momento sin tan siquiera ninguno de los dos saberlo, habias hecho el mejor atraco de todos. Although you don't know."

'_That attitude! The way you do your things as you wanted was just… so like you.' Tough Tsume as he keep watching her trying to know what will he does now. This was the present Amy not the past Amy. 'That's why i choose you. From the first time we meet, you __made the biggest holdup. Although you don't know_

"Amy" la llamó con voz consternada. Amy la chica del tipo atractivamente mortal, porque siendo hermosa no permite a nadie acercarse a ella. Pero a la misma vez con una irónica sonrisa que no se apartaba de sus labios. La mente de Tsume regresó a una discusión que tenian los miembros de su pandilla:

_Tsume call her name with a voice full of feeling. She was the deathly sexy type, but with an ironical smile that was always on her lips. And with though Tsume's mind go back in time:_

"¡ARGH! ¡Esa malidata siempre me gana! Y luego te pone esa maldita sonrisa como si lo supiera todo."

-_Damn that girl she always have a way. And the she gave you that damn smil. I hate it!_

Todos rieron.

_Everybody laugh at that._

-Tom, es tu culpa el no saber jugar al poker.

_-It's your fault not to know how top lay poker, Tom._

-¿Cuánto perdiste esta vez?- Decia un tercero.

_-How much you loose this time?- Ask a third one._

-No preguntes.

-_Don't Ask!_

-Sí, pero no puedes negar que es linda e inteligente.- Añadió otro.

-_Whatever! But you can't say she's pretty. HM?_

Ante ese comentario sin darme cuenta comenzé a prestar atención a la conversación mientras continuaba afilando mi navaja sin apartar la vista de mi tarea.

_That's when my mind start to really listen to them. With out giving me away. I continued sharpening my knife._

-Sí, un verdadero imán para los problemas es lo que es.

-_Yeah! A problema magnet you can say for sure._

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera fue su culpa. Los tipos se le tiraron y ella solo fue a beber. Todos lo vimos

-_How can you say that Tom? It wasn't her fault that the bar guys fight with her. Each of us see that._

-Dejalo Joe.- Dijo el tercero. –Esta frustrado con ella ya lleva tres problemones con ella. Le hizo un acercamiento que solo sabran ellos lo que dijo para haber terminado con un ojo morado. Luego apostaron a quien aguantaba mas alcohol y ella le gana. Ahora le gana el poker.

-_Forget him Joe.- Say the third one.- Frustration is all over him. Three problems in line. First he made an approach; and only god knows what he tell her to end with a black eye. Then she win the drinking bet and now the poker._

-¡Cállate!

-_Shut up!_

Todos se reían.

_Everybody laugh._

En definitiva la fijación de Tom era mas que evidente y todo le fallaba. El problema era lo que seria capaz un tipo como él. No era tan distinto a los tipos del bar. Pero esta era un chica letal sin duda alguna. Solo a ella se va a beber sola a uno de esos bares. Aquello era problemas sin duda alguna.

_You can say Tom had fixation and everything he try fails on him. The problema was what a guy of that kind will do. xation and everything he try fails on him. The problema was what a guy of that kind will do. The guys we hang weren't to different from the bar's ones. But she was deathly for sure. Whith a girl like that on a bar… that only means problems._

Lo que los chicos aquí no sabían era que esa noche al verla irse por el callejón la seguí. Espere fuera del bar para ver como surgían las cosas. Media hora después la pelea estaba afuera. Eso explicaba como siempre regresaba sobria. Pero me llamó la atención que al salir me diera una mirada de no te metas no necesito tu ayuda. ¿Cómo pudo verme tan rápidamente?

_But my crew didn't know that i follow her that night and wait outside the bar just.. to check things around you can say. Half an hour later the fight was outside. That explains why she never get drunk; they didn't gave her enough time to that. The fact that she see me just a she cross the bar door take my atention and the look she gave me 'I don't need your help'._

Ciertamente no necesitó mi ayuda en un rato. Pero la emboscaron, eran mas fuertes que ella y la acorralaron. Al ver que la estaban amarrando debí intervenir. Después de todo: 'era parte de mi manada'.

_And of curse she did not need me at first but then they play bad on her and began to tie her up. Because she is part of part of my pack i coldn't leave it at it._

Los ataqué y cuando ella tuvo oportunidad me ayudó, antes que los matara me tomó de la mano para sacarme de allí. Me dejé hacer de ella sin siquiera entenderlo, solo la seguí. Sentandose en una banqueta del muelle recuperó el aliento y acomodó su ropa, lo mejor que pudo. Distraida como estaba aproveche e hice algo totalmente a mí; la observé detenidamente. La piel que me mostraba su ropa, su hermosura, su cabello, sus ojos y por supuesto esa sonrisa. La sonrisa de la que había escuchado mucho y cuando me la dio no pude hacer si no sentir lo mismo que todos los demás. Indulgente conmigo mismo: me deje perder en ella. 'Por eso es que siempre estas en problemas' pensé.

_So I attack them__ and just she have the momento she help me with them. But she avoid me to kill them as she took my hand and took me out of the place. I let her do that. Later on she find a place to seat on the pier; and ther she get her breath and put her clothes together as best she can. As distracted as she was a got my time and check her out; carefully taking on the details. The skin that her clothes show me, her beauty, her hair, her eyes and of course… that damn smile. The smile I has Heard so much and when she give it to me i can feel not less like the others. Being lenient with my self i let my self get lost on her. 'That's the reason behind her troubles' tough I._

Lo que no supe fue que aquella fue mi perdición

_But what i didn't know was that that was my downfall._

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? Dijiste que no lo harías.

_-Wny did you helpme when you were clear on that you will not._

-Tienes razón. No debí hacerlo.- Le dije con indiferencia.

_-You're right. I shouldn't have do it.- I say with indeference._

Levantandose de la banca se puso a mi nivel y mirándome fijamente me dio un gracias que parecía un suspiro. Yo no contesté, ella se dio la vuelta sin esperar contestación tampoco. Pero la tome de la mano y le fríamente le ordener que no volviera a salir sola. Soltándose me dijo sarcásticamente: "Bien Tsume, lo tomaré como una iniciativa para que tengamos una cita." Me dio una gran sonrisa y se fue.

_Standing up she put herself on my nevel and locking my stray in the eye she breath out a small thanks. I say nothing and she didn't wait for an answer because she go away from me. But as she was still on my range involuntary i took her hand and order her to not go alone again. Loosen herself from my grip she sarcastically say: "Well, Tsume. I will take that as an invitation for a date. See ya!"_

No supe porque lo hice. Pero le di una orden solo para ella y su forma de tratarme me hizo sentir liviano. Tampoco supe cuanto tiempo pase allí mirando las estrellas pero si se que la sensación del calor de sus manos me duro mucho tiempo, que el brillo de sus ojos estaba en todas partes y lo melódico de su voz al decir mi nombre.

_I did it with out really have a reason. But i gave her an order and the way she was around me make me feel easy going. I don't know how many time i spend there just looking to the sky, but what i do know was about the heat of her hand against mines and shine in her eyes and the melody on her voice as she call my name._

Me molestó sobre manera el hallarme soñando despierto. 'Claro Tsume. Ahora andas como cachorro enamorado y pensando en finales felices. Los humanos no son de fiar. Ademas ella es un poco coqueta con todo el mundo. No, ella es coqueta contigo y un poco atenta con los otros…' Mi mente me estaba pasando malas pasadas esa noche.

_And i get mad as i got my self thinking on nonsenses. 'And know you think on happy endings as a lost puppy. Humans are treacherous. And she is flirty. NOT flirty with me atentive with the others.' Definitly my mind as tricking me._

Amy interrumpió sus recuerdos pidiéndole que se largara. Pero el haciendo todo lo contrario se acerco a ella lentamente. Sentia su deseo de morir y verle con un arma en las manos daba un resultado matemático poco agradable.

_But the actual Amy interrupt him asking him to go from her. And he can avoid but dissobey her and try to reach her. The desseir of dead was floating around her and the gun hin her hands end up with a bad equation on the end._

-Amy, necesitamos hablar.- Le dijo Tsume en su usual prepotente tono de voz, pero con una súplica clavada en sus ojos.

_-We need to talk, Amy. - Say Tsume on his usual tone but the appeal was evident in his eyes. _

_No hay un mañana._

_There's not tomorrow._

_No hay un final._

_There's not ending._

_Solo estamos tú y yo._

_ There's only you and me._

_Y el resto de nuestras vidas son los recordatorios del corazón._

_And the rest of our lives are just the reminders of ours hearts._

_

* * *

_

_Debe de haber un monton de errores en ortograficos y de traduccion. Pero hay un proposito para que le este dando prisa a subir todos estos capitulos finalmente._

_Dejen su review. Dejense escuchar._

_I know there should be a lot of errors in this but there's a reason for me being uploading all the chapters i already have._

_So! let a review and let yourself be hear_


	6. Chapter 6 Falling

**Disclaimer**: The characters relate to wolf's rain or wolf's rain are not mine. I making this without profit and for the love of art and a good anime. But the poems and other things not related are mine.

Now enjoy your reading!

* * *

_**Capitulo 6 Cayendo**_

_**Chapter 6 Falling  
**_

_Algunas veces más allá del ruido loco de la ciudad_

_Sometimes, beyond the crazy sound of the city,_

_De la contaminación que hay en ella._

_And the contamination with it._

_Contaminacion ambiental y moral._

_Contamination of ambiance and morality._

_El viento trae el alegre rastro de lo que te hace resplandecer_

_The wind bring up a cheeerful touch that maake you inlight,_

_Y cuando justo al tener esa felicidad puedes sentirlo._

_And then when you feel the happiness that it make you feel;_

_Puedes incluso oler el mar_

_You can even smell the sea._

_La briza manrina_

_The marine breeze._

_Y entonces sonries dentro de tus muros interiores_

_And you smile inside your interiors walls._

_Son muy pocos los que pueden sentirlo_

_Only few people can feel it_

_Y quizá son solo los raros. O no los tan raros_

_And maybe they are the weird ones. Or not the weirds_

_Solo los sabios e intelectuales detrás de otros_

_just the wisest and the intelectuals beyound the others._

_Los que están detrás del rio de gente ignorante_

_Beyond the river of ignorants poples._

_¿Puedes sentirlo?_

_Can you really feel it?_

_Stela Waltz_

_3/1/2006_

Kiba y Chetza los alcanzaron en ese justo instante, pero mantuvieron la distancia en silencio. Tras unos arbustos cercanos nos escondimos Hige y yo mientras ella comenzaba a hablar.

_Kiba and Chetza cauhgt up with them in the right momento, but they keep safe distance and ramained silent. Behind a nearby bushes Hige and I while she began to speak._

-Ya te lo dije. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Tú no eres el responsable fui yo…- El esfuerzo por mostrar su voz confiada era tan evidente como el que dolor le atravesara hasta llegarle a uno al corazón

_ -I already told you that you don't need to worry about anything. __The responsability it's not yours to take; it's mine- Her pain was so evident in her voice that you can feel how it got through your heart__._

-¡Estas equivocada, Amy! Era nuestro hijo no solo tuyo… Hiciste un buen trabajo manteniéndolos a ustedes dos alejados de mí. Jamás pude encontrarte. Pero hubiese preferido lo contrario. ¡Ambos estuvimos juntos, no solo tú!

_ -You're so wrong Amy! He was OUR Son not only yours… But you really made a great job keeping you both away of me. I could never find you. But i would have preferred otherwise. WE were toghether. We both, not just you!_

-Tú solo seguiste tu instinto,

_ -You only follow your insticts,at least you were good to ask my permission. _

Aquella era una conversación mas para ellos dos que para nuestros oídos. Sabiendo esto Hige no pudo evitar comentarme: "Te imaginas a Tsume en una situación romántica, no mejor aún, a él siendo romántico y cuidadoso.

_The conversation was more for them than to us. Knowing that, Hige can't avoid to make a comment on it: "Can you imagine Tsume being romantic? That's some how weird._

-Ese no es nuestro problema Hige.- Le comenté en respuesta y fue lo único que pude replicarle porque ella continuó.

_-That's not our problem.- Say I. And she start to speak with Tsume again._

-Tú seguiste tu instinto, yo accedí. Al menos sabes lo que siento por ti y quiero que sepas que sigue ahí.

-_You follow your instinct. And i say yes. At least now you know i had fealings for you. Who am i lying to? I still have them here; in my heart._

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de nosotros. Tsume no se atrevía a decir nada o no sabía cómo reaccionar en aquel momento. Sabiendo que el arma que tenía en su mano podía volverse contra ella misma. De todas formas su mente regreso al tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

_The silence was overwhelming again and Tsume dare to say nothing or maybe he just don't know how to react to that. Even more when she had a gun in hand. However Tsume can't not avoid keep going back on time. And recall the time they pass together._

Después de lo ocurrido en el muelle comenzó a fijarse más en Amy. Más pendiente de donde estaba y qué hacía.

_After what happen at the pier he begin to pay attention to Amy. Where she was , what she does and with whom._

-Jefe, tengo la impresión de que usted ya la aceptó.- Le dijo Tom un día en que menos los esperaba.

_ -Boss, i have the impression that you already accept her.- Say Tom one day._

-¿De qué me hablas?- La amenaza era perceptible en los ojos de Tsume y Tom trató de salir vivo de la situación lo mejor posible.

_What're you talking about?- the menace was a real fealing coming through Tsume's eyes making Tom try to get out alive from this._

-Na…da jefe es solo que creo que Amy se ha ganado su confianza… ella es… como decirlo… su mano derecha.-

_-No…nothing boss is just that we here think she is like your right hand. Or something like that._

Sin percibirlo Tsume lo miró un poco sorprendido pero no dijo nada para que continuara.

_That was surprising for Tsume but he say nothing about it so Tom can keep saying whatever it was needed to say._

-Es que Jefe, ¡Mire! Los chicos lo ven de esa manera. Ella es más lista que algunos aquí y usted le confía muchas cosas y durante nuestros 'atracos' está siempre cerca de usted. No se enoje, pero así es como se ven las cosas de este lado.

_-Look boss. The guys saw it that way. She's smart and you trust her some things to her alone to do, and while the attacks you let her be close to you. Don't get mad but this is how things look from this side._

Con eso Tom se fue dejando a Tsume pensando en aquello. El hecho de que el orgulloso Tom le haya dicho aquello mostraba que su percepción no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. 'Quizá haya dejado ver algo que no quiero.' Pensó Tsume dando paso a la conclusión de darle el segundo lugar dentro del grupo. Y si ella era tan fuerte para sobrevivir aquello; entonces quizás… una excusa como esa era suficiente…

_After that Tom went back to his things while Tsume was there thinking about his words. For the fact that the prideful Tom accept just that it was something to take care about it. 'Maybe i showed something.' Thought Tsume getting to the idea of let her have the 'second position' inside the group. And if she was strong enough to take care of that… then maybe it was enough…_

Preguntó por ella a Joe y fue a buscarla. Al hallarla le contó parte de su conversación con Tom haciendo que ella negara con la cabeza mientras decía: "De verdad que son idiotas."

_He asked Joe where she was and and went to get her. He recount to her his conversation with Tom and she only say that they really are idiots._

-En eso estamos de acuerdo. De todas formas… dejaré que sigan pensando de esa forma.

-_I'm with you on that. However… let's them thinking that way for a while._

La expresión de Amy fue total incredulidad; la de Tsume, una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se alejaba para planear otro atraco para esa noche. Amy sacó un cigarrillo y mientras lo encendía murmuraba sobre los idiotas: "Vaya, no pueden encontrar una chica que les pateé el trasero y no se les ponga a los pies pidiendo sexo que ellos enseguida piensen que es que salgo con Tsume… Maldito Tsume también. Todos son unos idiotas y él los alienta con el jueguito de mamá y papa." Les seguiría la corriente no armaría una pelea por eso. Pero si eso le daba derecho a protestar las ideas de Tsume lo haría. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho para hacerlo. Esa noche al llegar el lugar que atracarían vio que estaba lleno de soldados velando la seguridad y sin perder tiempo se acercó a Tsume.

-Jefe, creo que si lo dejamos para mañana habrá menos seguridad y será más fácil.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¿Estás loco? Solo me gusta ser efectiva. Haga lo que quiera, yo me voy.

Quienes estaban cerca de ellos abrieron los ojos al ver como al ella darle la espalda Tsume la atacaba; tumbándola al suelo y poniendo su navaja peligrosamente en el cuello de la chica.

_ Amy's expression was total disbelief and Tsume wear a mischievous smile as he walked away to plan another robbery for that night. Amy lit a cigarette while grumbling about the idiots: "Wow, can't they find a girl who kicked their asses or put to theirf feets asking for sex that they think that i'm going out with Tsume. Damn well, i will play that game now." And of course she accept it because this entitled her to protest Tsume's ideas. But she don'__t need to wait for long. That night she saw the place they were going to attack was full of soldiers and without wasting time she approached Tsume._

_ -Chief, I think if we let this for tomorrow security will be less and easier._

_ -Are you scared?- Ask Tsume._

_ -Are you crazy? I just like to be effective. Do what you want. I'm going._

_Those who were near them open their eyes in amazement watching how Tsume knock her to the ground and put his knife dangerously at the girl's neck._

-Aquí las órdenes las doy yo y las seguirás al pie de la letra.

Pero aquel asalto no la intimidó. Le mantuvo la mirada y ambos se miraban peligrosamente violentos hasta que ella suspiró y con su muy conocida sonrisa le dijo: "Claro jefe lo que usted diga."

Tsume se echó hacia atrás y cuando ella se levantó le susurró al oído: "Además de ser la segunda, ellos piensan que estamos juntos…'querido Tsume'." Con eso lo dejó allí parado y asumió su lugar.

_-I am the one who gave ordere here and you will follow them to the letter._

_The assault don't intimídate her as she kept he reyes on him and they look each other very dangerously until she sighed and with the well known smile said: "Sure boss, whatever you say."_

_Tsume sat back and when she got up whispered to him._

_-Besides being the second, they think we are together… 'dear Tsume'._

_With that she left him standing there to resume her position._

Más tarde, y como ella lo había prevenido, se encontraban en una mala situación: Los soldados atraparon tres de los suyos y mataron a uno. Amy los tenía en los talones aunque por momentos lograba perderlos.

Así estaba ella hasta que se cruzó con Tsume y una banda de soldados tras de él que no había logrado quitarse de encima por su obstinación en no ser visto como lobo.

_Later, and as she already warned, they were in a bad situation: The soldiers caught three of Tsume's men, kill one. Amy had them on her heels though at time she lose them. But that was until she found Tsume and a band of soldiers behind him that he can't shake it out because of his obstinacy in not being seen in his wolf form._

-¡Qué rayos haces aquí!- Le gritó a una fatigada Amy.

-Yo, huyendo y… de hecho iba bien hasta que te he encontrado. Debes ser famoso. Cuantos te persiguen ¿cincuenta?

-_What the hell are you doing here!- Yell Tsume to an fatigued Amy._

_-Me? Fleeing out and… actually i was going well until i found you. You must be famous… How many are them? Fifty?_

Tsume no pudo replicarle. El grito de ella y la ráfaga de balas se lo impidieron. Ella lo golpeó y lo movió hacia un lado tomando una de las balas por él. Al voltear vio como esta le atravesaba un hombro haciendo que en un segundo su blusa blanca y parte de sus jeans azul estuvieran bañados en sangre. Sin pensarlo entonces, tomo su forma de lobo y atacó a los soldados. Verlo de esta forma la sorprendió. Lo único que pudo fue susurrar: 'Lo sabía.' Mientras caía de rodillas al pavimento por el dolor mientras se quedaba observándole. "Sabía que eras un lobo Tsume".

_ Tsume could not reply. Her cry and the barrage of bullets stopped him. She hit him and moved him to a side taking the bullet for him. Flipping Tsume saw the bullet getting on her shoulder covering her blouse and jeans on blood just in a second. Without thinking, he took his wolf form and attack the soldiers. Amy was surprised as she can only whispered an "I knew it" as she fell to her knees in pain while watching. "I knew deep inside that you were a wolf Tsume."_

Tras saciar su furia Tsume se percató de lo que había hecho. 'Maldición no lo hice por mi y sin embargo…' Esperaba verla muerta o asustada con los ojos desorbitados en estado catatónico por el susto; pero ella estaba allí tan solo mirándole con una sonrisa en los labios, un tanto retorcida por el dolor, pero una sonrisa sin más.

_Tsume quench his anger and realized what he had done. 'Damn! I didn't for myself and yet…' He was expecting to see her dead or scared wide eye catatonic. But she stood looking at him with a smile that was twisted for the pain, but never less a smile._

-¿Te sorprendes o vas a gritar ahora?- Le preguntó Tsume.

-No. De algún modo ya lo sabía.

No pudo preguntarle nada porque en aquel momento se desplomó por completo y los soldados que la perseguían a ella los encontraron. Sin pensarlo la tomo en brazos y se alejó de allí saltando entre los edificios hasta llegar a un lugar donde pudo curarle la herida.

-_Does it surprise you or are you going to cry now?- Asked Tsume._

_ -No. Somehow i knew it._

_After that he can't ask anything else. She completely colapase and the soldiers who were chasing her catch up. So, Tsume don't think it twice and took her in his arms and walked away jumping between the buldings to a place where he can could heel her wound._

En un parque, entre una pared y un árbol frondoso fue donde Tsume la deposito en el suelo. La luna iluminaba bien y extrajo la bala. Al terminar Tsume se encontró sus manos recorriendo las mejillas de Amy y no pudo más que regañarse a sí mismo por lo que sentía. "No puedo sentir esto y mucho menos por una humana."

_In a park between a wall and a green tree Tsume deposit her on the floor. The moon bright and he took the bullet out. As he finished he found his hand running Amy's cheeks and could only berating himself for having those fealings. "I can't have those feelings. Much less for a human." Though him._

Al despertar Amy lo encontró dormido con una mano muy cerca de la de ella y pensó que era imposible que se sintiera tan bien cerca de él. Al tratar de moverse vio las vendas que le había puesto y se cuestionó las razones para que la ayudase. 'Es solo un arrogante. ¿Por qué me curó si me odia?'

_When Amy wakes found him asleep with one hand close to hers and she thought it was imposible to feel so good about it. As she move the bands Tsume put on her makes her question what reasons he had to help her . 'He is just arrogant. Why help me when he hates me?'_

Sintiendo el movimiento a su lado Tsume se despertó y al ver que le observaba se alejó lo más posible.

-Pensé que no era niñero, jefe.

_Feeling the movement next to him, Tsume awoke and saw her watching him, so took away as posible._

_-I though that you were not a babysitter, boss._

Le iba a dar unas de sus retoricas mandadas a volar pero la vio pasar demasiado dolor tratando de levantarse e instintivamente se acercó y la volvió a recostar poniendo una mano tras su cabeza. Aquel movimiento hizo que sus rostros quedaran casi juntos y olvidando todo a su alrededor se embriagaron en el hechizo de sus miradas.

_Tsume was going to give of his rhetorical sents flying but saw the paing she was trying to hide as to get up and forget about that and reached to her to help her laying back. That quick movement made their faces close together and forgetting everything else they get drunk in the spell of their eyes. One in the ones of the other._

Por supuesto que Tsume tenía que romper aquel momento casi mágico: "¿Cómo supiste lo que soy?" Amy esperaba que se retirara de sobre ella pero no lo hizo y hasta el tono de su voz era tan suave que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo extraño y agradable en su interior. Era la primera vez que sentía aquello y las palabras le salieron algo atropelladas. "Realmente… no… no lo sé." Se embarcó en una explicación aun más enredada de su teoría, que incluía sus salidas nocturnas durante la luna llena, la rapidez con que sanaban sus heridas y hasta su repulsión por los gatos que era algo que ambos compartían. Pero Tsume se perdió más de la mitad de aquello por qué se concentró en sentir el calor de su respiración y los galopados latidos del corazón de Amy.

_ Of course that Tsume had to broke one magical moment: "How do you knew about me?" Amy expect him to retire his hands off but did not expect the closseness and the softness on his voice and less that those thing made her feel a strange and pleasant tingle__ inside her. It was the first time she felt it and it made her words come out something run over. "Actually… no… don't know." And she embarked on a even more tagled explenation of her theory, which includes his nights out during the full moon, how quickly heal his wounds until his revulsión for the cats that was something they shared. But Tsume lost more that half of what she said because he was concentrated on the warmth of her breath and the sound of her agitated heartbeat._

Dándose cuenta de aquella falta de atención se calló y se quedo observándole. Como sus ojos le recorrían cada centímetro de su rostro y como se detenían en sus labios. Entonces Tsume notó que ella estaba callada, sonriéndole de esa manera tan maldita que le trajo de vuelta la voz de Tom: _'Esa maldita sonrisa de lo sé todo.'_

_ Realizing the lack of attention Amy stopped and stared him. At how his eyes roamed every inch of her face and stopped in her lips. Tsume noticed that she was silent, smiling so damn that brought back Tom's voice 'That damn smile of knowing all.'_

Recordar eso le hizo cerrar el espacio entre ambos y tocar sus labios con los suyos. Explorar su suavidad y el sabor dulce de ella. Tsume se perdió en ese beso.

_Remember that made him close the gap between them and touch her lips with his. Explore their softness and the sweetness of her. Tsume was lost in that kiss._

Temiendo un poco, Amy, no supo cómo reaccionar ante el contacto de Tsume, pero tampoco quería que terminara. Lo sintió disfrutar de aquello y decidió devolverle algo de aquello que él le daba. Conoció de los labios de Tsume su firmeza, su sabor adictivo y la forma en que le hacía estremecer. Le hizo sentir cosas que ella había olvidado; como la ternura.

_ Fearing a bit, Amy, didn't know how to react to Tsume's contact but did not want it to end. She sensed him enjoying the kiss and decide to give back what she was enjoying as well. She meet in Tsume's lips his firmness, his taste, and how addictive he can be and it made her shudder. She felt things that she had forgotten like tenderness._

El que ella le respondiera el beso lo hizo perderse por completo. En aquel momento no importaba nada; ni la nobleza, ni la pandilla, ni los soldados, ni su orgullo. Solo el sentirla, el olerla, el probarla. Todo aquello lo estaba volviendo loco y sintió electricidad pasar atreves de los dedos de Amy cuando le rodeo el cuello con su mano y fue la primera vez que él acarició las suaves curvas de su cintura que escapaban por los botones sueltos de su blusa.

_Her answer made Tsume completely loss. At that time nothing matters, nor nobility, nor the gang, or the soldiers or their pride. There was only the feeling, the smelling and tasting. All that was making him crazy and the vibe of electricity he felt when Amy's fingers go around his neck bolt his hand touched the soft curves of her waist and the skin that was escaping by loose bottons of her blouse._

Tsume emitía calor con sus manos en cada pedazo de piel que le tocaba haciendo que la sangre se le fuera a la cabeza y le palpitara con fuerzas mientras perdía el control de ella misma. Pero cuando llego a sus pechos, se apartó de sus labios. Ella sabía como controlar a un hombre en ciertos niveles, pero no a un lobo, y no quería llegar a ciertos niveles en ese momento. Sintió el gruñido surgir de la garganta de Tsume y ella decidió preguntarle el por qué la ayudó.

_Tsume's hands gave off heat at every piece of her skin where he touch her making her blood going to her head pounding while loosing control of herself. But when his hungry hands touch the skin of her breast, she move her lips away. She knew how to control a man to certain levels, but no a wolf, and would not reach certains levels at this time. She felt the growl coming from Tsume's throat so she decide to ask him why he help her._

-Sí que eres tonta.

-¿Tonta yo? Si no lo recuerdas estoy así porque TÚ no escuchaste el disparo.

-¿Eso que tiene ver?

-Me llamas tonta y se supone que escuches mejor que yo…

-Te llamo tonta porque no sabes la contestación.

_-Yes, you are silly._

_ -Silly me? If you already forgot i was shot because of you lack of hearing._

_ - What that have to do in this moment?_

_ -You call me silly and yet you are supposed to hear better than me._

_ -I call you silly because you don't know the answer to your own silly question._

Aquello hizo sonar las campanas de alarma en su cabeza. 'No puede ser que le guste. Pero… puede ser… UFF! Calma la última vez quedaste con el corazón destrozado. Respira, cálmate.' Tratando de mantener sus emociones de lado le pregunto a Tsume si podían irse.

_That rang alarm bells on Amy's head. 'It can't be', though her, 'I can't bealive that he likes me! Stop ther you silly girl. Breath, calm down. The last thing you want right now is a brokien heart.' So, trying to keep her emotions aside she asked Tsume if they can leave._

Notándola un poco extraña le ayudo a levantarse. Testarudamente ella trato de caminar sin ayuda solo consiguiendo que él se acercara y le sirviera de muletilla o que por lo menos lo intentara.

-Jefe, me gustaría caminar por mí misma.

_Noticing her a bit strange he help her up, but stubbornly she tried to walk with out help only to end being closer to Tsume and try again to serve her as a crutch._

_-Chief , I would like to walk by myself._

Soltándola Tsume solo la observó alejarse sujetándose el hombro. '¡Rayos! Es tonta si duda alguna. Empujarme y no evitar ella misma la bala.' No dijo nada pero camino tras de ella hacia el escondite.

_Tsume only observe her dropping away clutching her shoulder. 'Damn if she is really silly. Pushme away and took the bullet herself.' He said nothing but follow her to the hideout._

Cuando aún no los veían ella se detuvo y se volteó hacia Tsume. Sin aviso ninguno y con la rapidez de una rayo ella lo besó ligeramente en los labios, le sonrió y continuo caminando mientras le decía que esperaba que la próxima cita fuera menos violenta. Aquello le recordó a Tsume la noche en el muelle.

_While they were not visible she stopped and turn to Tsume very quicly and without warning kiss him lightly on the lips. She smile to him and keep walking while telling him that she hopped their next date was less violent. That remind Tsume the night they spend some time at the pier._

Entraron a la bodega y al verlos entrar Joe, quien era bastante apegado a Amy le ayudó a limpiarse mejor la herida. Tom le informó a Tsume de los atrapados y los que murieron. Tsume informó que se irían de esa ciudad a la mañana siguiente.

_They went inside the cellar and as they enter Joe, who was really attached to Amy help her clean better her wound. Tom informed Tsume about the ones that were trapped and the ones who died. That made Tsume inform they will move from that city next morning._

El silencio en que nos había dejado la distracción de Tsume nos dejó tiempo para que Hige y yo continuáramos nuestra discusión. Hige decía que era imposible que Tsume fuera romántico, que un tipo como él no era capaz de algo así; mientras que yo decía que si ellos tenían un hijo era porque si lo fue. Después de todo si ella quiso dejarlo libre era porque le quería y así era, de alguna forma Tsume se ganó su corazón.

_Now in the forest the silence time Tsume's thoughts gave me the moment to continue my discussion with Hige. As he said that it was imposible that Tsume was somehow romantic he say: "A guy like him is no capable to be romantic Toboe." But i deffend my self with the argument that if they had a kid it was because Tsume was capable of that. And more over if she still have fealings for him is because he does something to win her all over._

Durante nuestra discusión Hige no soportó que yo tuviera la razón y me pisó un pie. Yo lo empujé y cuando fue a caer me agarró haciendo que ambos cayéramos fuera de nuestro escondite enfrente de todos.

Usando la distracción Amy apuntó con la pistola hacía su corazón. Al verle le grité que no lo hiciera y Tsume corrió rápidamente hacía ella. El sonido del disparo sonaba como un eco detenido en el tiempo al mismo tiempo mientras él le empujaba el arma tratando de alejarla de ella.

_ During our discussion Hige can't handle the fact that I was right and wining our argument, so he stepped on my foot. I push him back and while he fell he grabbed me so we both end up in the floor making a lot of noises that serve as a distraction. The one that Amy used to pointed her gun to her heart. I scream to her to stop and Tsume look at her and run to try to stopped her. _

_ The sound of the shoot was like and echo that froze in time while Tsume pushed the gun trying to get it away from her._

Todo fue muy rápido. Pero alcance a ver la sonrisa que ella le dio a Tsume mientras se desplomaba al suelo.

_Everything was very fast. But i can see the smile she gave to Tsume while collpasing on the ground._

* * *

Now, This is another chapter. Thanks for the time you took to read. Now please follow the blue botton and leave your comment. See you next chapter!

Bien este es otro capitulo. Gracias por el tiempo que tomas en leer. Ahora porfavor sigue el botón azul y deja tu comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7 Cloud 9

Capítulo 7

La novena nube

Chapter 7

_Cloud number 9_

* * *

Well her I am after long time not writing anything around her. It wasn't easy to destangle my self from real life. It took me a cyrugy to rest down a little bit. I'm a that it what really matter. But being my self and ignoring all the anestesy and all the pills they gave me to sleep i pass the last week passing this from my note. Guess what? My son is so cute and smart that the preteen get my notebook. Ah! I really love him. Ah! But don't think because i have a preteen i'm an old woman. Nope! I deny that and don't want to grow old.

However i wish you all guys out there enjoy this chapter. I know you deserve it being betaed and with out grammatical errors. But guys! I have no much free time left. Please bare with me on this. Enjoy, thanks for you time and please leave a review. Hospitals suck. Thank you.

_Bien aqui estoy despues de tanto tiempo. no habia escrito nada en siglos y me siento mal por eso. No ha sido sencillo desenmarañarme de la vida real. Me ha tomado una cirugia para que me siente y descanse. Pero estando sedada y con mil pastillas para que me duerma no significa nada para mi como tomar tiempo para escribir esta historia. Pase la semana pasada completa pasando esto de mi vieja libreta, casi rota para esta epoca, pero adivinen? My hermoso e inteligente hijo trajo mi libreta. Si ya es un preadolescente pero lo quiero miles. Oh! Pero no piensen que porque tengo un hijo casi adolescente soy una vieja eh! Eso esta prohibido me niego ha hacerme vieja y no lo soy!_

_Dicho esto, espero que ustedes disfruten este capitulo. Aunque se que se merecian que estuviese mejor corregido y sin errores gramaticales en vista del tiempo, se que no me queda mucho tiempo en este cautiverio y porfavor siganme la corriente. Disfruten y gracias por el tiempo que dedican a leer y por favor un review eh! Los hospitales son insoportables. Gracias  
_

_Disclaimer: Not own Wolf's rain but indeed the plot is mine.  
_

* * *

En un Segundo Chetza estaba junto a Tsume y Amy.

_In a second Chetza was near Tsume and Amy/_

-Está viva.- Dijo Chetza.

_-She's alive.- Say Chetza._

Todos respiramos aunque sabíamos que se debía actuar con prontitud y eso fue lo que ella hizo. Comenzó su canto y la luz procedente de sus manos. Cuando terminaron el sol ya se estaba ocultando y Kiba dijo que esperaría a que la chica se recuperara.

_We all sight in relief but we all know that a fast action was needed, and that was Chetza does. She began singing and the light from her hands start. They finish at the sunset and Kiba agree on wait until the girl gets better._

-Si lo desea puede continuar con nosotros.

-_If she want it, she can came with us._

Aquellas palabras debían significar mucho para Tsume quien se notaba ansioso al lado de ella. Chetza lo observaba sentada a su lado.

_To Tsume those words mean a lot and you can see he's nervous beseide her. Chetza was just checkin on him just in case._

-Nunca le dijiste lo que sentías.- Inquirió Chetza.

_-You never say out you fealings, right?- Asked Chetza._

-Así la protegía. Era nuestra forma.

-_It was the best for her. That was our way._

-Amy es fuerte pero su corazón necesita tu fuerza ahora. Ayer se te mostro un poco de todo lo que ella paso.

_-She is strong in the outside, but her heart Tsume. She needs your strong now. Yesterday she show you a little bit of what she passed in those years all by herself._

Durante varias horas de la noche Tsume se quedo junto a Amy. Chetza ya había regresado junto a Kiba, aunque Hige en su forma de lobo se había dormido a su lado para que le acariciara. Algunas veces es inoportuno. Más tarde me acerque a Tsume y le ofrecí de comer.

_For hours Tsume stay next to Amy. Chetza decided to stay next to Kiba and Hige make the third Wheel changing into his wolf form and go to sleep next to Chetza with the intention of being pet by her. Sometimes he is greedy. Late in the night a went to Tsume offering him something to eat._

-Debes comer algo Tsume. Ve descansa algo yo la cuidare.

_-You need to eat Tsume. Go sleep, I can take care of her._

-Es mejor que hagas bien tu trabajo Toboe.

_-Is best you do a good job Toboe._

Con aquello dicho se fue dar vueltas a los alrededores, seguramente a pensar. A echarse culpas pensando en que su inseguridad la alejo, en que fue por el niño, por darle su libertad.

_Saying that he went to a walk around. I was sure to blame himself for everything she has endure and that she do it everything for the kid and for to gave him freedom._

Al regresar vio que me sentía a gusto junto a Amy y me dejo saber su opinión.

_When him came back he took notice how comfortable i was with Amy and he let me know what he think._

-Tu sonrisa es estúpida Toboe.

_-Your have a stupid smile, Toboe._

Al amanecer había un silencio agradable todos dormían excepto Tsume. Al abrir los ojos encontré mi mano sujetada en una suave y protectora forma por la de Amy. Levante mi mirada encontrándome con los ojos de Tsume. Me sentí incomodo y trate de zafar mi mano pero él me lo prohibió en palabras bajas y un tono firme.

_At sunrise there was peaceful silence everyone was sleep with Tsume for the exception. I open my eyes finding my hand being held in Amy's protectives ones. I look for Tsume and he was looking and me, i did't know what to think about it so i try to get my hands out but he told me to not do it for her._

Observamos como los sueños de Amy pasaban de agradables a una pesadilla y se despertó gritando el nombre de su hijo. Al no hallarlo me abrazo a mí. Era, de todas formas, el más pequeño de la manada.

_We notice how her dreams went from happy to nightmares she wake up screaming her son name. And when she saw me i was the little one in the group right now, so she hug me._

Los demás despertaron y fueron testigos silenciosos de lo sucedido. Chetza se acerco a verificar la herida de Amy mientras Tsume hacia escasa su presencia.

_As the others way they saw the scene. Chetza came silently to check Amy's wound and Tsume make his presence scarce._

Por un corto espacio de tiempo ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Al terminar Amy se levanto pero antes de que pudiera expresar su decisión de marcharse Chetza le dijo: "Tsume desea que vayas con nosotros y esta sabe que te preguntara a su regreso."

_She let me got and both girls stay silent for a while. Amy stand up with the resolution to go on her way but before she can say it aloud Chetza says: "Tsume want you to come whit us and this one know he will ask you as son as he came back."_

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso? Tú no lo conoces como yo y estoy segura que eso no es lo que desea.

-_How can you be so sure of that? You don't know him as I do. And for that i'm sure he do not want that._

-Lo sé porque soy la flor.

-_This one know because this one is the flower._

-¿tú? O Sea que van en busca del…

-_You? So that means that you guy are in the search for the…_

-Sí. Por eso Tsume teme preguntarte. Pero esta también sabe que harás lo correcto. Debes abrirte a él y contarle.

_-Yes. And that's why Tsume is affraid of ask you. But this one know that you will do what is correct. And that is open to him, tell him all what is inside you heart._

Al regresar Tsume las vio allí de pie y parecían, a lo lejos, una imagen que recordarse. Como cuando dos estrellas hermanas se encuentran en el inmenso canvas del cielo y cambian el color del infinito. Para Tsume, Amy se veía tal como el día que la conoció y Chetza llena de sabiduría. Sin percatarse camino hacia ellas y las miradas de él y Amy se cruzaron. Chetza se fue sin ser notada hasta el lado de los otros.

_They both where standing there when Tsume came back. To him they look as a portrait to be remembered for the eternity. As if two siblings stars met in the sky canvas mixing they're colors for the eternity. And to him Amy looks just exactly as the day they have meet. Without noticing his feet move him next to her and they stare to each other. Chetza went with the others without being noticed._

Hige por su puesto se quejo: ¿Cuánto más tiempo pasaremos aquí? No creo que Tsume vaya a resolver nada, más que dejar perder a esa linda chica otra vez.

_Hige complained as always: How much time are we staying here? I don't think Tsume is near solve this. The only he will get is to lose that cute girl again._

-¡Hige! Eso es asunto de ellos.- Le regañó Kiba mientras se dirigía a dar un paseo junto a Chetza.

_-Hige! That only concern them.- Scold Kiba while he went with Chetza for a stroll._

Yo decidí vagar un poco por los alrededores.

_I decided to go around too._

El silencio les hizo una breve compañía hasta el momento en que Amy le paso una pequeña libreta de notas. Sin entender, Tsume la tomo y se puso a leer las primeras páginas. Unas manchas de pequeñas manos en la página inicial y algunas notas en las siguientes.

_Silence was their company. Then Amy pass a little notebook to him. At first Tsume don't understand the gesture but as he read he get the purpose of it. In the first page there he find a little colorful hand print; on the next pages there where dayli scribles._

-Cuando nació no tenia forma de tomarle una foto y solo encontré esa pintura. Pinté sus manitas.

Aquellas páginas describían a su hijo. Su forma de llorar, sus primeras palabras y pasos. Descrito como si estuviera pasando en ese mismo instante o así lo sintió Tsume. Pero su completa atención la tomó la entrada de un día en particular:

_Those pages describe their son. How sound his crying, his first words and steps. Described as it was today it happens or at least that's how Tsume feelt it. But one entry took his attention._

"Hoy Ángel ha preguntado que es un papá. Me he trabado toda

Al contestarle. Pero hice lo mejor que pude. ¿Cómo le voy a decir

que su mamá y su papá son solo unos ladrones tentando al destino?

¿Un par de locos rebeldes retando a la nobleza? Pero en menos de lo

que imaginé le dije: 'Ángel, tu papá en un gran guerrero, ¿sabes?, se

lo mucho que te quiere. Pero no podemos estar cerca de él. La guerra

en que está es muy peligrosa. Pero sé que piensa en nosotros.'

Entonces me refuto preguntándome si no estaría él en peligro. Sonreí y

le dije que tal vez el no tanto pero sí los que se atreviesen a molestarlo.

Eso lo hizo reír. Imagino que así será la risa de Tsume. A la mía no se

Parece. Al menos esto lo satisfizo. De momento, al menos."

"_Today Angel; ask me what's a father? I wet all fuss and didn't know _

_how at first. I do my best. How i was goint to explain a two years _

_ Baby that his mom and dad where just thieves and part of a _

_ Revolution? Rebels against the nobelty? But in less that i thought i_

_ Say to him: "Angel, your father is a warrior. But he loves you very_

_ much. The thing is that is too dangerous to us be near him, because_

_ of the war he is in. What i am sure is that he think about us every _

_ day." Then he ask me if his dad was in danger. I smile to him and say_

_ that the others are the one in danger because of him. Is best for _

_ them not to mess with him cause he is very powerful. That make him_

_ laugh. I imagine Tsume's laugh is like Angel's. 'Cause he didn't simile_

_ like me at all. At least this satisfy his curiosity, for now."_

La miro, ella estaba con su mirada vuelta al cielo como si estuviera recordando tantas cosas. Era casi increíble como ella podía entenderlo tan bien y si lo estaban observando o no, le importo un bledo. La tomo de los brazos y la pegó contra su pecho. Abrazándola para ponerla dentro de su corazón.

_Tsume look at her, she was just looking at the sky remembering. It was amazing how can she understand him so well, everything she says to Angel it what he would have done if he knew about the baby. So, he gave a damn if some one was watching him; Tsume took Amy by her arms and hug her against his chest. Hugging her to get her inside his heart._

Amy sintió el calor de su respiración entre cortada y no pudo creerse a sí misma hasta que lo miro. El estaba llorando entonces ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura en un gesto lleno de perdón mientras él le decía al oído que la amaba y que era un estúpida si no lo creía. "No sé cómo pasó pero me robaste el corazón maldita ladrona y me diste un hijo del que quiero saber todo. Más te vale comenzar a hablar.

_Amy felt the warmth of his breath and almost didn't bealive until she saw it with her own eyes; Tsume was crying. And she didn't avoid the feelings on her as she hug him back in a gesture full of forgivness, and he say to her ear that he love her and that she will be a stupid if she don't bealive him. "Don't have an idea how you make it but you my damn thieve took away my heart, gave me a son from i want to learn everything. So is better for you to start talking."_

-Tú eres el tonto y el estúpido ladrón Tsume. Por eso deje que fueras tú. Te amo.

-_You are the jerk and the damn thieve Tsume. That's why I let you take all of my self. I love you idiot._

Los oídos de Tsume no hacían crédito a aquellas palabras y tuvo que acercarse para mirarla a los ojos. Allí encontró la verdad. Volviéndola a estrechar entre sus brazos recordó cómo llegaron a entregarse el uno al otro.

_Tsume can't bealive his earings. To be sure it was real he took her by the arms and look into he reyes. And there he find it was true. He put his arms all over her, he will not ler her scape again. But his thought went back again at the time they gave them selfs to each other._

Después del incidente en que ella resulto herida por protegerlo y de su primer beso tuvieron otro atraco. Cuando Tsume terminó de explicar el plan para esa noche la llamó aparte y le dijo que esperaba verla en el muelle a las once; pero la forma tan seductora en que se lo dijo la dejo tan distraída que en la huida del lugar del asalto Tom tuvo que gritarle para que saltara del tren antes de que el mismo explotara.

_After the incident where she took a bullet for him and their first kiss the gang went to make another robbery. When Tsume finish to explain the plans for the night he call her appart and say he will wait for her at piers at eleven. But the seduction in his voice let her totally so decentralized that when they were scaping the explossions in the train Tom need to shout at her to move away because she didn't realize her predicament in the momento._

-¡Maldición Amy! Qué rayos te pasa.- Le grito Tom.

-_Damn you Amy! What the hell happen to you!-Shout Tom._

Otro que estaba en el Jeep que conducía Tsume la burlo diciendo que estaba en 'sus días'. Ella lo acallo con la promesa de comprar algunos implementos femeninos solo para atragantarlos con ellos atreves de la nariz. Tsume solo la miraba por el retrovisor con una sonrisa maliciosa lo que la cabreó aún más.

_Another one in the Jeep that Tsume was driving make fun of her at saying she was on her days. She shut him up whith the promise of put some tampoons on his nose. Tsume just watch her through the mirror with a smirk that maker more furious._

-Déjame bajar.

-_Stop. Let me out of the car._

-Falta mucho para llegar aguántate.

-_Hold your self. And wait until we get to the base._

-Bien. Entonces caminare de vuelta en busca de tampones.

-_Good. Then i will walk all my way down here again just to buy tampoons._

La sola mención creo varios gestos en los chicos y Tsume la dejo bajar. Mientras que mirando su figura vagar por las calles pensaba en que más le valía estar a tiempo.

_Just the mention of those things by a girl make the guys protest to let her down, that's how Tsume accept it. But all the while he was driving away he check on her by the mirror thinking that the best for her was to be on time for their appointment._

-Espero que no se meta en problemas esta vez. Nos estamos haciendo muy populares por sus peleas.- Dijo Tom sin saber que le estaba echando leña al fuego.

-_I hope she doesn't get in trouble this time she's making us famous in town 'cause of her fights.- Say Tom with out knowing he was making it worse for her._

-¿Qué, te quedas de niñera Tom?

_-What Tom are you going to make the babysitter now?_

-No Tsume. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás loco? Solo lo digo porque siempre está en algún lio. Además creo que a ti si te gustaría quedarte.- Esta última parte lo dijo entre dientes pero bien que Tsume lo escucho.

_-What? Are you crazy Tsume? I only say it 'cause the girl is just trouble in town. And isn't you the one who want to stay?- This last he say in low voice but Tsume Heard him anyways._

-Si me quisiera quedar lo hubiese hecho y a nadie tendría porque impórtale. Pero como no tiene ningún sentido hacerlo sigo con lo mío.

-_If i want it to stay i will do it and that was out of anyone bussiness. But since it has no meaning to me doing that i'll keep on my way._

-Eso significa que todavía tengo oportunidad con ella.- Dijo Tom entre sarcástico y pensativo.

_-So that means i still have a chance on her, right?- Say Tom beween reflecting on in and being sarcastic._

Ante eso Tsume no dijo nada pero estaba seguro que si veía a Tom cerca de Amy, el mismo lo mataba.

_Tsume say nothing to him but was so sure that if Tom do that Amy will kill him._

Llegaron, repartieron el botín y vaguearon un rato entre jugar cartas, apostar y dormir. Ya casi a la hora Tsume uso la excusa de que estaba aburrido y se fue.

_They arrived, hand the Money out and some stay playing poker and sleep. When it was 15 to eleven Tsume took as an excuse being boared to go out in town._

Fue puntual en el muelle la buscaba y ni rastro de ella hasta que la vio en una esquina oscura sentada en la baranda del muelle mirando al mar. Sin hacer ruido se acerco a ella le dio un pequeño empujón pero la halo sacando un grito de ella. El tomo por la cintura la sentó para que le mirara.

_He arrive on time to the piers and look her for a while and there she was. Seating in the dark spot of the pier railing looking to the see. Without making a noise Tsume push her to the sea just to scare her but he never let go off her. Amy scream and Tsume took her by the waist making her looking at him._

-¡Malvado! Por lo general puedo sentir si alguien viene.

_-You're mean! Usually i can felt whenever some como but not you._

-Ya ves que no siempre es así… cuida tu espalda.- Le advirtió fríamente.

_-Well now you have seen you're not perfect. Watch your back better.- Say Tsume coldly._

-Para eso estas tú Tsume.

-_Then what use i'll have for you Tsume?_

Entonces ella se bajo. Trato de voltearse a mirar el mar pero Tsume la detuvo y mirándola a los ojos la besó. Esta vez la diferencia estuvo en que ella se levanto en puntillas y se acerco mas a él poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello como si aquello fuera su costumbre. Había pasado mucho tiempo, ambos anhelaban aquel beso más de lo que imaginaban. Cada uno recorriendo el sabor del otro y luego ella fue la que se separo lo tomo de la mano para conducirlo bajo los muelles.

_She try to distangle herself from him but Tsume don't let her go. He maker to look at him and kiss her. This time the difference was that she make sure to got closer to him tangling her hands around his neck just as they were by rutine. Time has passed since their last kiss and they wanted this from sometime now. Each one enjoying on the taste of the other but she broke the kiss to take him under the piers._

-Aquí uno puede estar como por dos horas hasta que sube la marea.

-_Here one can stay for two hours before the waves get to here._

Amy husmeó los alrededores encontró una estrella de mar y con una sonrisa se la puso a Tsume en la mano. Este solo la observaba entregado pensando que como podía ser tantas cosas a la vez. En pelea una leona, con los chicos una burlona y con el… sencillamente volverlo de uno de los lobos más feroces, un asesino, un ladrón y muchas otras cosas reducirlo a nada.

_She looks around the sand until she find dried sea star and smiling she show it to Tsume. But he only was looking at her thinking in the fact of how she can be so many things at the same time. Wild in a fight, a joker with the guys and with him… one of the must fearsome wolfs in the world, an assassin, a thieve and many other bad things she can just bring him to nothing._

Sabía que había estado diciéndole algo pero no tenía la más mínima idea de que había sido. Sencillamente se lanzo devorar aquella faceta inocente y sensual de ella. Sin resistirse ella se entrelazo a él con la misma intensidad acariciando su cuello y sus fuertes brazos. Usando su lengua la froto por sus labios y saco de Tsume un sonido gutural de placer y entonces él se volvió más intenso. Él le beso en las mejillas bajo por su cuello y suspiro en sus oídos. Mientras que ella lo hacía subir al cielo la mente de Amy hizo un detente.

_He knows she was talking to him but have no idea what it was. He simply took her to devour her lips that inocent face of her was to sensual to let it pass. She didn't resist his and just attack back with the same intensiy that he shows, she touch his arms his neck rub her tongue on his lips making him do a grutural and primitive sound from the bottom of his throat. He kiss her cheeks, her neck and whisper in her ears. And while he was on cloud number 9 her mind scream a Stop._

Bajo la intensidad y se detuvo.

_She slow down and stop._

-Tsume, ¿qué estamos haciendo? Esto lo va a cambiar todo. No quiero dejarlos todavía, no tendré a donde ir.- Le dijo mientras recuperaba su aliento.

-_What are we doing Tsume? This will change everything. I don't want to get back in the road alone.- Say her while taking a breath._

Sabía a lo que ella se refería. Él era el líder, si ellos se enteraban no la volverían a tratar igual para ellos no sería más que una prostituta y ella se marcharía. El todavía no estaba completamente seguro de tomarla para él y aparte de le apasionaba no tenía idea de que sentía ella.

_He knows what she means. He is the leader and if the others get to know they're together it will not go to well for her. They will think of her as prostitute and not a fighter. And he wasn't hundred percent sure of this thing they had; is true he felt passion for her but she was a human. Principles or passion it was love? What did he knows!_

-No lo sé Amy.- La beso nuevamente perdiéndose en su esencia, olvido todo lo demás y se dejo llevar por sus caricias.

_-I don't know Amy.- Was the only answer he gave her while he keeps on the kiss forgetting everything else._

Cuando se despedían de aquella nube ella le dijo que la dejara llegar primero: "Pero me gustaría… que no se los digas es que…" Sin dejarla terminar la beso suavemente.

_When they say good bye to that cloud number nine she say that she will arrive first to where the guys where: "But Tsume… I'll really appreciate that you don't say this to them 'cause…" He didn't let her finish kissing her tenderly._

-no soy estúpido Amy. Eres mucho más que cualquier mujer. Por eso estas aquí.

_-I'm not stupid Amy. You means more than any woman to me. That's why you're here._

Sonriendo le dijo: "Tsume la garra piensa que soy mejor que el promedio. No lo puedo creer."

_Smiling to him she says: "Tsume the claw think i'm better than the avarage. I can't bealive it!"_

-No retes tu suerte Amy.

-_Don't mess your luck Amy._

-No la retes tu Tsume. Y no te preocupes yo tampoco soy estúpida no permitiré que te traten mal.- Con eso se marchó.

-_You don't mess yours. And worry not i'm neither stupid. I'll protect you from them.- With that she went._

Se quedó allí de pie sin creerse a sí mismo 'Tsume la garra enamorado'; aquello era de antología. Sonrió por un segundo. Era mejor no dejar que nadie se enterase de ese detalle por el momento.

_But he stays there not bealiving himself. '_Tsume the claw in love?'_; that was antology. And he smile to himself. It was for the best that no one knew about this for now._

Regresó al escondite y la halló jugando póker con los muchachos. En la última ronda solo eran Amy versus Tom y la partida no se veia bien para el mal apostador quien volteo su mano de cartas.

_He find her playing poker with the guys at hide out. The last way was Amy versus Tom. But this guy was loosing and a very well know bad looser. So when he show his cards she asked._

-¿Estás seguro Tom?- La sonrisa que ella mostraba no le gusto para nada y antes de poder arrepentirse ella presentó sus cartas.

_-Are your sure Tom- The smile was obvious and Tom didn't like it. But before he step back she show hers._

-¡Maldita! Eres una perra tramposa.

-_Damn you bitch!_

Esa noche el mal humor de Tom le jugó la mayor estupidez de su vida. Sacando su arma le apunto directo a Amy.

_Tom's bad temper play a bad role this night. He point his gun directly to Amy._

-¡Estoy harto de ti! Te crees mejor que nosotros. Solo te pavoneas por ahí creyéndote una reina cuando no eres más que una cualquiera.

_-I'm tired of you. You think so high of your self like a queen giving orders around but you are nothing but a bitch._

Al escuchar aquello la ira subió en Tsume pero decidió mantenerse callado ya que Amy solo dejaba que Tom continuara sus insultos manteniendo su rostro sin emoción ninguna pero sin dejar de verlo directo a los ojos.

_Tom's words make Tsume very angry but he acts against what he want to do at the moment. And that was to kill Tom by himself. But he just let Tom keep arassing Amy._

Joe decidió intervenir.

_Contrary Joe decide to do something._

-Es solo un juego Tom. Olvídalo.

_-It's just a game Tom. Forget that._

-Cierra la boca Joe! Siempre la estas defendiendo. Eres el peor de todos ¿acaso no tienes orgullo? ¡No ves que solo nos está usando! Y tu maldita, ¿no piensas decir nada? ¿Te burlas de mí? Nadie te ayudara esta vez.- Dijo esto último mientras le acercaba el arma a la cabeza.

-_Shut up old man! You always came in her defense and that make you the worst of us. Don't you have any pride? She is just using us! And you bitch are not going to say anything? Are you making fun of me? No one will help you this time.- As he say this last he point now in the head._

-No necesito ayuda de nadie Tom. No soy una cobarde como tú. En serio, termina de una vez que me estas aburriendo.

_-I need no help Tom. I'm not a coward like yourself. Really, just finish this shit that's boaring me._

Tsume solo pudo pensar en por que tenia ella que ser tan ella. _"No uses tu sarcasmo ahora."_

_Tsume just can't bealive his ears. "_Not your sarcasm now."

Mientras que Tom quitaba el seguro del arma.

_While Tom prepare the gunt to shoot._

-Eres patético Tom.- Dijo Tsume tratando de desviar la atención de Tom.

_-You're pattetic Tom.- Say Tsume trying to avoid the shoot._

-Tú eres un desgraciado Tsume. Esa perra ya debe habérsete metido entre los pantalones por eso la defiendes no es cierto.

-_Don't speak tsume that by know she have gone under your skin and that's why you're trying to deffend her. Right?_

-¡Ahora si no lo aguanto más!

-_Know he get it!_

Llena de furia Amy lo pateo y tumbándolo al suelo logro que el arma quedara lejos de él y comenzó a golpearlo. Como pudo Tom se la sacó de encima. Los otros comenzaron a hacer apuestas por la pelea. Ya no había nada que Tsume pudiera hacer si no dejarlos pelear. La furia de Tom continuaba creciendo contra Amy al ver como esta se burlaba de él y uso una táctica final. Agotado saco una cuchilla pequena y la arrojo a la pierna de Amy y cuando esta se doblo a sacarla la tacleo contra el suelo.

_Amy kick him hard with all the fury she felt in the moment and that make him loose the grip on the gun. With difficult he took her out of him. The others began making the bets and now there was nothing Tsume can do but to let them fight. Tom was mad at Amy and threw a small knife at her leg. She take it out inmedietly and get the moment to tag her to he floor._

En el momento uso su fuerza y la beso. Aquello hizo reaccionar a Tsume quien lo halo de la camisa. Situación que Amy aprovecho para pegarle la colilla de un cigarrillo en la frente. En cierta forma aquello alivio a Tsume.

_Once in the floor he made his way to her and kiss try to push him back but it was Tsume who strangle Tom by the shirt. Amy use the moment to put out a cigarette on his forhead. That put relief on Tsume._

-No se te vuelva a ocurrir tocarme yo no soy propiedad de nadie maldito enfermo. Métetelo en la cabeza de una buena vez. No todas las mujeres son unas prostitutas. No me he acostado con nadie aquí y tus eres una basura y yo no me meto con la basura.

-_Don't ever dare to touch me rat! I'm no one property you pervert. All women are not prostitutes get that in you brain dumb ass. And to make clear i have not had sex with any one here. I don't like trash._

En ese momento Tsume lo dejo caer y Tom se quedo en blanco por los golpes y el efecto del alcohol.

_In that momento Tsume let Tom fell to the floor and the guy went numb by the blow and alcohol._

Amy se quedo sola curándose las heridas. Tsume se quedo del lado contrario mientras los otros ayudaban a Tom. Sabían que cuando se despertara no se quedaría de manos cruzadas. Los celos y la envidia estaban haciéndole una mala pasada a Tom. Amy podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida ella era igual que ellos lo único que tenía que contestar era su lealtad a la pandilla con quien estuviese o no era su problema. Tom la deseaba, ese era el problema.

_While Amy take care of her new injure Tsume was all the opposite site of her and the others help Tom. They knew that when he wake up he will mad form sure. Jelousy and envy where doing bad on him and everything just for a girl. Amy was free of do whatever she want to do they knew she was an equal to them. And they go out with women and no one ask them so what the big deal if she does this or that or even is she don't do anything all. Anyways that's her problema. But Tom problema was that he desire her and she don't go on that with him. That's her choice too._

En la mañana Tom juro que la mataría por dejarle aquella quemadura.

_At morning Tom swear to make her pay for the burn on his forhead._

Tsume no se había acercado a Amy ni siquiera la había visto. Aquello la hacía pensar que después de lo de la noche anterior a él no le interesaba ella realmente.

_Tsume do nothing to get in touch with Amy. That devolpment on his part make her think that last night was just a pass time for him and that he had no interest on her._

Con esos pensamientos ella se había ido a uno de los callejones cercanos a pensar. Desconocido para ella era que Tsume la estaba observando desde uno de los techos cercanos mientras murmuraba en su contra. Allí vio que Tom la acechaba y la golpeo con pedazo de madera dejándola inconsciente.

_With those thoughts on mind she head to a nearby alley with out knowing that Tsume was indeed wathching her from the roofs above her and of course was hearing all the blabbering against him. But because of that Tsume see when Tom stalking her beat her on the head with piece of wood on the head and once he got her on the floor try to get her clothes out._

A la velocidad de un rayo Tsume bajo y con una expresión de coraje le dijo a Tom que no era más que un cobarde al atacarla de esa forma.

_So with lightning speed Tsume stand behind Tom and shout to him how of a coward is._

-Vamos Tsume podemos divertirnos con ella ahora.

-_Oh! Come on Tsume we can have some fun with her now._

La contestación que recibió fue ver la forma de lobo de su jefe y que lo destrozara así.

_The answer Tom gets was how his boss turns in to a wolf and took him on the throat and kill him painfully._

Cuando Amy abrió los ojos vio el cuerpo de Tom y su sangre desparramada por todas partes. La expresión que quedara en el rostro del sujeto fue de puro terror. Todo lo que le paso por la mente fue el nombre de Tsume y sin más fue a buscarlo.

_When Amy opens her eyes everything was blurry but she can see blood near her. She check herself inmediatly and she saw him. Tom was dead beside her with horror on his eyes and his throat open out. All that she can think about was Tsume's name so she went to look for him._

Llegando al escondite vio a Joe solamente allí y este sujeto su cabeza.

_Stumbling every step she went inside the hide out. Only Joe was there. In a second he was checking her head._

-Tienes sangre en la cabeza Amy!

-_What you get in this time. Your head is all bloody!_

-Eso no importa. Asesinaron a Tom. Alguien me golpeo en la cabeza y cuando desperté solo vi el cuerpo de Tom a pasos de mí. Necesito encontrar a Tsume ahora.

_That doesn't matter now. Tom was killed. Someone hit me on the head and when i wake up the first thing I saw was his body next to me. I need to find Tsume now._

Los sorprendió el tono frio de la voz de Tsume: "¿Qué comenzaras una guerra de pandillas Amy?"

_Tsume's icy voice surprised them: "Don't tell me that now you are going to start a gang war? You're really something Amy."_

-Necesito hablar contigo. Ahora.- Ella salió del lugar esperando que Tsume la siguiera y no miro atrás.

_-I need to talk with you. Now.- Says Amy walking to the door in hopes Tsume follow her._

Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie los escuchaba ella le susurro.

_When she felt sure no one will hear them she speak in hushered voice._

-Se que fuiste tú.

_-I now it was you._

-No sé que de hablas.

_-I don't know what you're talking 'bout._

-no juegues al tonto conmigo Tsume.

_-Don't play with me._

Sujetándola fuertemente por el brazo la acerco a él y mirándola con furia le dijo en un tono bajo y frio: "Te conviene dejarlo así. Como si hubiese sido otra pandilla. Si no, tendrás mas encuentros como ese."

_He get a grip on her by the arms and pull her to him. Very angry hushered to her very coldly: "Let i trun. Is the best for you. Go with the thing it was another gang if no you're going to find a lot of things like today happening to you._

-¿Qué?

-_What?_

Tsume sintió el olor de algunos de los otros miembros de la pandilla y la soltó diciéndole que había otra pandilla que buscaba deshacerse de ellos y que la siguieron para llevar el mensaje. "Ellos te golpearon y pensaban matarte pero como Tom te seguía lo mataron a él y te usaron de mensajera."

_But Tsume let her go when he felt the smell of the other guys._

_-So they use you as a messanger. They hit you first and then Kill Tom. Their plan was to kill you but Tom appear. How clever of them. But we don't go down so easily._

Ella solo lo miraba con dudas pero tras un momento lo entendió todo. Tom fue quien la golpeo y quería hacerle algo muy malo que Tsume supo y por eso lo mato como quiera deseaba asegurarse que su teoría era correcta. Una vez él le solo el brazo ella le murmuro que no lo dejaría sin responder: "Esta noche en el bosque.

_She look at him all dumb but after a momento he get his point. It was Tom who hit her and maybe try something on her but he found it and kill him. But she need to be sure on this one so before go say very quiet she will meet with him in the forest tonight._

Ella no regreso a la bodega esa noche.

_She didn't came back that night to the hide out._

La policía hallo el cuerpo de Tom y llego a sus propias conjeturas. EL COMIENZO DE UNA GUERRA DE PANDILLAS.

_Police find Tom body and make their conclussions on their own. THIS WAS THE BEGGINING OF GANG WAR._

Algunos que eran más cercanos a Tom se molestaron con Tsume por que este dijo que no haría nada y se unían a los comentarios que Tom había sembrado en ellos: "Debe estar más preocupado por la perra esta." Mientras que unos pocos trataban de disuadirlos que la trataba igual que a todos ellos. Claro en presencia de ellos la trataba igual.

_Some of the guys who were closer to Tom get mad at Tsume lack of action and words: "He must be more worry for that bitch." While others were trying to make sense on them saying that Tsume treat her just the same as them. Of course that was in front of them, and they don't need to know that._

Tsume paso la noche observándolos discutir. Cuando se harto decidió ir a buscarla. Perceptivo como era Joe le pregunto si la buscaría mientras se hacia el desentendido.

_Tsume just watch them fight against each other. He was tired of them when he decide go to her. Perceptive Joe asked if he is going to find her. But Tsume just ignore him._

-¿A quién?

_-Who?_

-Por favor. Un viejo como yo se da cuenta de muchas cosas. Ella te gusta.

-_Come on Tsume. An old man like me see many things you youngest can't. You like her._

-Realiza bien su trabajo.

-_She does a good job._

Con eso lo dejo mientras pensaba que estaban juntos pero más seriamente de lo que decían los chicos.

_And with that he went out leaving Joe thinking that Tsume and Amy were closer that the other think._

Amy llevaba horas escondida en el bosque.

_Amy was in the forest for hours now._

-Al menos si no viene ya se la respuesta.

-_Well, if he didn't came i will know what was his answer._

Una voz le contestó: "una respuesta a ¿qué?"

_A voice say: "Answer what?"_

Sabía que estaba justo tras de ella pero no quería mirarle y sin contestarle. Cuando Tsume se harto la toco justo en el golpe de la cabeza.

_She know he was steps behind her but decide not to look or answer him. Tire of this Tsume touch her just over the bump of her head._

-¡Ouch! No toques fuera, fuera.

_-Ow! Don't touch. _

-Esta vez no dejaste que Joe te ayudara. Tienes suerte de tener la cabeza dura.

_-You don't let Joe help you this time. You're lucky to be so pig headed._

-No te confieses así. Sé que eres cabeciduro pero no lo digas así jefe.

_-Don't profase your love like that. I know you're pigheaded allready boss._

Esa era la forma de ella incordiarlo haciendo como que el mismo se ofendía y se reía para molestarlo aun más. Pero cometió un erro esta vez. Se quedo mirándolo a los ojos.

_And that is how she make fun of him. Offending him like she was protecting him. But she make a mistake this time. Look at him in the eye._

Sintió el revoloteo en su interior. Uno que conocía pero que cada vez ella hacia callar. Esta vez no fue tan sencillo y se preguntaba qué rayos sentía por él. Mientras que Tsume se hacia la misma pregunta pero su voz interior se reía de él diciéndole que se dejara llevar: "¿Dónde encontraras a alguien como ella? Sabe lo que eres y no sale despavorida a ella no le importa y hasta puedes jurar que se siente tranquila junto a ti. Comprueba lo que siente por ti. Bésala y se no se va siente lo mismo que tu por ella."

_That was her mistake. She felt butterflies on her belly. It was like being in pain and she knew that effect he had on her already but this time it was harder to her but she can't comprehend this fealing. While Tsume was asking himself just the same he found a voice on his mind that encorage him to follow his insticts: _"Where are you going to find a girl like this? She know what you are and is not affraid of you and you can sware that she feal at peace being next to you. Check her fealings for you. Kiss her and if she don't run out her fealings are the same of yours."

Probó con un dedo solamente acariciarle los labios. Ella no se retiró, pero tembló un poco. Recordando su esencia y sensación acercó sus labios a los suyos y la beso suavemente.

_He tried just with one finger to touch her lips. She doesn't back up but a shiver run her. Remembering her escence and the the heat of her sking he kiss her oh so tenderly._

Se apartó y mirándola a los ojos recordó una enseñanza antigua: 'Un lobo tiene solo una compañera para toda la vida. Nunca debe dejarla y siempre debe protegerla.'

_And step back a little to look at her in the eye. The he remembered an all learning: 'Every wolf had just one mate for eternity. You never let your mate and you will always protect her.'_

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Amy. Era anticipando, ella se sintió volar hacia él. Fue y se arrodillo frente a él, mirándole totalmente incrédula pensaba si esto sería algún tipo de sueño producto del golpe en la cabeza.

_Amy sigh her lips tremble a bit but she felt like flying to him. She kelt in front of him who was seat on the floor never letting his eyes. Not bealiving this was real and that this is all just a consequence from the bump on her head._

Con su mano femenina alcanzo el rostro de Tsume lo acarició y lo llamó por su nombre como degustando cada letra de su nombre. Por primera vez ella tomó la iniciativa y lo besó.

_With her feminine had she caress Tsume's face while her lips let out his name. For the first time she was the one who kiss him first._

Para Tsume fue como una contestación del cielo a su pregunta. '¿Debería ser ella?'. Las caricias que ella le proporcionaba eran una sensación suave algo tan mágico que le impedía moverse. Una vez lo besó todos sus pensamientos e ideales los olvidó allí. Con una suavidad que no conocía en si mismo le devolvió caricias y calor. Bajó su mano al cuello de ella y sintió su fragilidad, siguiendo a su espalda la acercó a él y llevándola suavemente con una lluvia de besos la recostó en la hierba verde mientras no se apartó de sus labios en ningún momento.

_This was a heavenly answer to Tsume. Should be her? He asked himself. And now her hand over his skin make feal him relax as if something magic stop him to move. Once she kiss him he forgot everything; his ideals or his thoughts menan nothing in the momento. With a softnessr he hasn't meet on to him he answer to her touch. He took his hand to her neck and that remember him of her fragility, as he went to her back to pull her to him to receive her under a shower of kisses making her lie on the green grass without never let her lips of his._

Cuando se apartó de ella fue para ver sus ojos mientras decía su nombre en suspiro. Para ella era una petición del corazón. Sin creerlo aún se juró que sin en aquel momento se lo pedía le concedería cualquier cosa. _'Me he enamorado del idiota.'_

_Briefely he look at her eyes breathing her name out. For her it was a request from his heart. And she can't bealive her self when her mind tell her that if he asked she will say yes to him. _:'I felt in love with the idiot.'

Tsume vio la determinación en ella supo que entendía perfectamente lo implicaba.

_Tsume saw her determination and that she knows the implications of this to them and she accept it. He has already accept it for him self._

-¿Estas segura?

-_Sure?_

-Completamente.

-_Completely._

Ambos consientes del próximo paso. Sencillamente Tsume estaba feliz pero quería comprobarlo en su vida nada había sido tan feliz.

_Both knew the next step. Tsume was simply happy for the first time on his life so he wanted to be sure of this happiness._

-Amy, ¿me dejarías formar parte de ti?

-_Amy, will you let me be part of you?_

Posó su mano en el rostro de él.

_She touch his face._

-Te permito formar parte de mi, Tsume.

_-I allow you to be part of me, Tsume._

Su cuerpo humano sintió todo dar vueltas y una gran presión de felicidad en su corazón de lobo.

_His human body felt the whirls and the happines was fealt it on his wolf heart._

Entonces besándole más allá del cuello, delicadamente comenzaron y rendidos de placer concluyeron el principio de su unión eterna.

_Then, kissing her more down from her neck, they gently began and surrenderd of laisure they end the began of their eternal unión._

Cada caricia, cada suspiro, cada palabra seria recordada por ambos. Ahí estriba la diferencia del sexo y de hacer el amor. Tal como soñó fue el primero para ella, de alguna manera no creía su suerte pero así era. Ambos pusieron el corazón y se lo entregaron al otro de esta maravillosa y hermosa manera con la luna solo como su cómplice.

_Every touch, every sigh, every word will be remembered by them. There lie the difference betwen sex and making love. Just as he dreamt he was her first, and can't bealive his lucky on that but that's just how it was. Both put their heart out just to give it to the other in this wonderful and beautiful way with just the moon as their accomplice._

Se abrazaron y se recorrieron con caricias trémulas. La conoció por completo y ella a él. La cubrió con sus ropas y le susurró al oído. "Nunca olvides que eres mía y que yo soy tuyo."

_They embraced and with tremble caresses they meet each other skin. He meet her and she meet him back. While Tsume coverd her body with some of their clothes he whispered on her ear: "Never forget that you are mine and i am yours."_

Una sonrisa fue la contestación mientras decidía ponerse la ropa. Se abrazó a él antes de hacerlo.

_A smile was the answer he she stand up from the floor and start to dress herself. But before she can put anything over her skin he embrace her._

Mientras se vestía Tsume la contemplaba creando en su memoria un lugar para cada uno de sus movimientos, cada textura y cada sabor; cada una de sus costumbres.

_While she dress up Tsume watch every movement she make carving all her customs on his memory._

-¿Solo piensas estar ahí? Vístete o te resfriaras.- Le tiro la ropa en la cara para acentuar sus palabras. Pero él lo tomó como un reto.

-_What?! Are you planning on being naked all night long. You will catch a cold.- Say her while throwing his clothes to him. But for him that was just a game._

-Si yo me resfrió tu también lo harás.- Levantándose la persiguió y la abrazó contra si levantándola y dando vueltas con ella. Mientras ella reía de placer.

_-If i catch a cold you too will catch one.- Standing up he run her until catching her to twirled her on his hands. She laugh of pleasure._

-¿Tienes idea de que estas desnudo en medio del bosque?

_-Haven't you are naked in the midle of the forest?_

-Y tu también.- Le dijo mientras la desvestía.- Ahora estamos iguales.

-_And you too.- Say Tsume while taking off the clothes she had manage to put on herself.-Now we are the same._

-¿y qué ganas con eso Tsume?

-_What's your win on this Tsume?_

La respuesta de Tsume fue sin palabras mientras besándola llegaron al suelo nuevamente.

_The answer came with out words but kisses on her body while they reach the floor again._

Sin darse cuenta se habían quedado dormidos. Los comienzos del amanecer, las aves cantando en el horizonte la alertaron.

_They fell asleep until the chirping of birds anounce the sunset was comming._

-Tsume, despierta. Si nos encuentran así estamos perdidos.

_-Tsume, wake up! If they found us… we'll be lost._

Sin una palabra él se levanto y se vistió. La beso suavemente en los labios y le dijo que llegaría primero mientras le advertía que llegara a medio día para no levantar sospechas.

_Without words he wake up and get dressed. Tenderly Tsume kiss her and say that he will get first to the hide out and that it's better for her to arrive at noon._

Ella asintió, entendía el por qué y lo vio mientras se marchaba.

_She nodded understanding the reasons for this actions while she saw how he went to the road._

Pero una vez sola sintió un escalofrió recorrerle y no precisamente por el frio. Aquello era miedo. Sacudió la cabeza. No era bueno ser tan negativa. Pero para ella… nada era tan fácil.

_For the first time in a lot of time she felt cold and not because of the wheater. That was fear. She shook her head. It wasn't good to be so negative after all this. But for her… this wasn't an easy matter._


	8. Chapter 8 Al medio dia

Capitulo 8

Chapter 8

Al medio dia

At noon.

Se sintió una extraña cuando al llegar fue recibida con la expresión fría de Tsume. Los ojos de todos fueron hacía ella y lo único que paso por su mente fue la frase 'Tsume me ha traicionado'.

_She felt herself as an alien as she arrives at the hide out; she was received by Tsume ice glare and the eyes of everyone there were on her in a second. The only thought that run on her mind was 'Tsume has betrayed me'._

Sin darle tiempo a razonar escuchó la voz de uno de los amigos de Tom.

_Not giving her time to react Tom's friends accussed her._

-Bien hecho niña mataron a Tom por tu culpa.

_-Well done girl. They kill Tom and all because of you._

-¿De qué hablas?

_-What're you talking about?_

Eso comenzó una discusión. Una con la que Tsume llevaba varias horas lidiando. Joe intervino explicandole a Amy lo ocurrido desde Tsume partio la noche anterior, a donde ellos no tenian idea, cosa que les molestaba mucho, y con una proxima Guerra de pandillas, la policia tras de ellos. Para colomo ella tambien desaparecio desde mucho mas temprano.

_At that a word war start. One that Tsume was dealing for the past hours. Joe interject explaining Amy the guy's deal and how the get of control because Tsume wasn't here last night. And that with a gang war, and the pólice after them, and then she dissapeared too; everything get out of hands._

-No me extrañaría que ambos pasaran la noche juntos.- Dijo Chen, uno de los integrantes mas antigüos.

_-I don't doubt that both of you were together last night.- Say Chen, one of the older members._

Ante eso Tsume se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta diciendo: "No tomo chiquillas que se dejan golpear tan facilmente. Chen no soy como tu. Amy fue una tonta al dejarse atrapar de esa manera.

_Hearing this Tsume stand up and get to the door: "I'm tired of this shit. And i don't take little breakeables girls i'm nothing like you Chen. Plus Amy was a dumb at letting herself get trapped by the other gang."_

Escucharlo la dejo fria y con un sentimiento muy amargo en su interior. Joe lo notó pero no dijo nada, aun asi su instinto de Viejo le decia que habia mucho mas en la expresion de Amy. Aquello no era furia por ser considerada una lenta. Si no que era un dolor de traicion. Decidio solo observar y callar.

_Tsume's word let her cold in the stomach and bitter on her heart. Joe took notice on her reaction but say nothing as his old man's insticts read more on her. She was angered not by being called dumb, her face show treason. And he took the chance to shut up and watch._

Amy sintio el mundo caer y la tierra abrirse bajo sus pies. Por primera vez en años sintio ganas de llorar, pero sabia que no podia, que debia alzar la cabeza y continuar como muchas veces debio seguir. Defenderia su orgullo y la dignidad que le quedaba. _'Formar parte de su vida, ja! Formar parte de él. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estupida.'_

_Amy felt the world has oppened up at her feet. For the first time in years she felt like cry. But she know she couldn't afford that now. She will protect her pride or what left for that. _'Being part of his life. That was bullshit. How can she be so stupid to bealive that?'

Pero pudo reponerse antes de que el saliera y le grito: "¡una chiquilla! Me has llamado chiquilla Tsume la garra. Pero esta chiquilla te queda muy grande a ti y a cualquiera de los que estan aqui. Lo he demostrado antes y lo seguire haciendo."

_She composed herself and shout at him before he reach the door: "A little girl you said?! Tsume the claw you get to know that this little girl is to much for you and for everyone here. I have show that already and i will keep showing it in the future._

Tsume se detuvo, su rostro impacible y frio. Pero su Corazon ardia. Tenia idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza loca de Amy. Ella pensaba que la habia traicionado despues de usarla. _'Ella es una humana y no confia en nadie.'_ Deseaba sacarla de alli, acallar sus dudas, sacar la desconfianza de su Corazon y suplicarle que le creyera. Pero las cartas estaban hechadas y continuo este juego que el mismo habia comenzado y le rompia y amargaba el Corazon. _'Pero si no lo hago, ella perderia mas alla de hoy.'_

_Tsume stop on his track, his face cold as always. But his heart was on fire. He got an idea of was it going inside that crazy head. She must be thinking on treason on his part after using her. _'She is a human after all and one that trust no one.' _He want to take her out here show everything to her, erase that doubts off her and put trust for him in her heart. But card were drawn and keep the game; but that hurt and bitter his heart. _'But if don't keep this she loss more than the words of a few stupid.'

-Chen, tu y todos los que piensen que estoy con Tsume son unos ignorantes perros. No pueden soportar ver a una chica pateando traseros y que no se ponga a sus pies para tener sexo con cualquiera de ustedes. Pero el ultimo a quien escogeria seria a un hombre frio y arrogante y mal nacido como Tsume.

_-Chen, you and the others think i'm with Tsume but you guys are just ignorants dogs. You can take a girl that hit some asses in town and don't go begging sex from you. And the worst is that last man i'll take on world will be Tsume. He had no heart._

Sin moverse de donde estaba, Tsume sintio rabia por el daño que le estaba haciendo alla. La habia herido y con los punos cerrados y con una Mirada asesina la miro. Sabia que no lloraria. _'Amy, lo siento.'_

_Tsume know she is damage inside and with closed fists he gave her his assasing glare. But he was sure that she will not cry. But even knowing of her strong. _'I'm sorry Amy.'

Practicamente lo estaba desafiando frente a todos y si no hacia algo todo se saldria de control.

_She was daring him in front of the gang and if he do nothing everything will gone crazy._

Todos lo miraban esperando su contestacion pensando que en cualquier momento la atacaria.

_Everyone look expectanly for his answer imagining he will attack her._

-Esas palabras se demuestran Amy.

_-You don't talk does words you show what you got Amy._

-¿propones una pelea Tsume?

_-Propossing a Fight Tsume?_

Las apuestas corrian a sus espaldas y Tsume maldijo el sarcasmo de Amy.

_Bets ran behind them and Tsume damn Amy's sarcasm._

Afortunadamente Joe intervino para evitar la pelea.

_By fortune Joe interject againg avoiding the fight._

-Bien, bien. Esto no se resuelve asi. Pelear entre nosotros disminuira nuestra oportunidades de ganarle a la otra pandilla. Ellos estan alla afuera, quieren quitarnos nuestro territorio y aqui estamos enfrentando a nuestro jefe con nuestra mejor luchadora. Ninguno somos unos santos aqui, somos ladrones y asesinos. Sabemos que corremos la oportunidad de morir. Pero debemos tener nuestras prioridades.

-_Well, Well, This not the way guys. Fight against each other will not solve anything but to gave the other gangs to win us. They're outside, they want our territory and here we are fighting us. Taking our boss against our best fighter. There are no saints here, we're thieves, and assasins. Everyone of us know the chances we run here. And we need our priorities._

Algunos protestaron por la intervencion de Joe. Pero el Corazon de Tsume se lo agradecio. Sin decir nada se marcho. Amy se quedo alli de pie por un momento y todos la observaban pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de alli.

_Some protests were Heard. But Tsume's heart thanks Joe's words. Say nothing he go. And Amy just stand there everyone watching her but her mind was very far away from that place._

Joe se le acerco trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

_Joe went to her taking her mind back to reality._

-Amy..

_-Amy.._

-Yo… no soy una prostituta. He luchado con mis puños toda mi vida para no llegar a eso. Es como dice Joe, soy una ladrona, y una muy Buena. Al proximo que se le ocurra decir que estoy con Tusme le cortaré la lengua mientras duerme.

_-I'm not a prostitute. I have fight with my fists against any one who dares to think of me that way. I have fight to not become one. And is just like Joe says. I'm a thieve and a fighter and a good one at that. Next one who dare to even think i'm sleeping with Tsume i'll cut that person tongue on their sleeps._

Diciendo esto salio y se fue al lado contrario de donde fuera Tsume. Joe la siguió hasta un lugar seguro. Amy sabia que él la seguía.

_With that she step out going Tsume contrary side. Joe follow her until they reach a place out ears._

-Soy un hombre mayor y elegí mal en la vida. Por lo tanto se muchas cosas por intuición. Estuviste con Tsume anoche.

_-I'm an old man who took the the easy way in life. So i know a lot by intuition and you were with Tsume last night._

-¿Cómo?

-_How?_

-Siempre andas diciendo que sabes cuidar tu espalda y te descuidaste Amy.

_-You are always saying that you know how to take care of your self. But yesterday you neglected on that._

-Fui una tonta.

_-It was stupidity._

-Solo cuidate de ahora en adelante.

_-Just take care from now on._

-Si.

-_I will._

Ella no lloró por su corazón roto, ni ese dia, ni ninguno de los que vinieron después. Continuo siendo la mejor ladrona, huyendo de la nobleza y sus soldados, esquivando balas y manteniéndose lejos de Tsume. Siguio trabajando igual.

_She don't cry over her broken heart, not that day and not any other after that. She keeps herself being the best thieve, fleeing from the nobility and their soldiers, dodging bullets, and keeping herself from Tsume. She just keep herself busy._

Pero el cigarrillo y el alcohol comenzaron a aborrecerle. El poker siguió siendo su distracción y mayor fuente de ganancias. Todo iba bien nuevamente hasta que un dia trajeron su comida favorita y tras devorarla la vomito toda a escondidas. Pero como siempre Joe y Tsume lo veian todo.

_At some point she started to hate alcohol and cigarette. But poker was her distraction and a large source of her profits. Everything was going back on track until the day she get sick from her favorite food. She tried to keep it a secret but Joe and Tsume always knew everything._

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Joe. Pero su única respuesta fue el sonido de ella vomitando.

_-Are you ok?- Joe asked._

Un poco después ella se recuperó y le dijo por lo bajo que sentía un miedo como nunca había sentido.

_Once she catch her breath she confessed to him that she was scared like never before._

-¿A qué le temes?

-_What;s scaring you?_

-Creo que estoy embarazada.

_-I think i'm pregnant._

-Yo también pequeña. Debes ir a un medico y tomar una decisión.

_-I think so too. You must see a doctor and made your choice._

-No hay nada que pensar. Ire al medico si espero un niño me marcharé y lo tendré. Le daré todo lo que tengo.

_-There's nothing to think about. I'm going to the doctor if indeed i'm pregnant i will go from here to have my baby. I'll gave this little one all i'm._

Joe suspiro. Aquello no seria lo mas fácil pero era la decisión correcta.

_Joe sigh at this. It wasn't the easiest but it was the right choice._

-Te apoyare hasta que te vayas. Luego estaras por tu cuenta. No puedo hacer mas.

_-I'll support you until your depart. Then you are on your own. It's all i can do._

-Te lo agradezco Joe.

-_Thanks Joe._

Una semana después sin dejar rastro Amy desapareció. Tsume entró en un ataque de pánico y sin importarle nada comenzó a buscarla. Pero ella era muy buena. No dejó ningún rastro.

_A week later and with no trace Amy disappeared. Tsume panicked at the news and anything he began searching her. But she was good. And leave no trace._

Las pocas visitas que hizo al medico le confirmaron su embarazo. Uso parte de su dinero para comprar vitaminas que la mantuvieran en perfecta salud durante su gestación y algunas ropas comodas. Tenia suficiente para comprar otras cosas en otro pueblo. Hizo aquellas gestiones disfrazada de mucama y nadie de la pandilla se dio cuenta. Dejaba las cosas en un esondite en las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando se largo lo hizo en medio de uno de los asaltos. Nadie noto su ausencia hasta que regresaron al escondite.

_Once she confirmed her pregnacy she took some of her Money to buy supplements that help her some clothes for her. She had enough to buy something for the baby once she reached another city. She do all this disguised as a maid and none of the gang members noticed. Hiding everything somewhere out ot the city. And when she disspaeared amid an assault. No one noticce until they arrived the hide out._

Tsume tardó un año completo en cambiar de ciudad. Esperando verla en cada atardecer. Fue obvio para todos que la extrañaba pero nadie se atrevió decirle nada. Joe se lo pensó muchas veces. Sabia que ya a esas fechas ya Tsume era padre y no lo sabia.

_It took Tsume a year to decide move to another city cause every sunset he wait to see her heading back to him. It was obvious to all of them that he missed her, but no one dare to say nothing. But just Joe know that on those days Tsume was already a father._

La noche que decidió decirlo lo mataron por la espalda en un asalto.

_He felt remorse of having this knowledge but the night he decide to tell Tsume Joe was killed in an assault._

-Un maldito año Tsume.- Aquella era la voz de Chen.- Ella no volverá.

-_It's a damn year already Tsume.- It was Chen.- She will not return._

Las manos de Tsume se cerraron en un puño y sus colmillos relucían con el sol.

_Tsume close his fists and his fangs gleam at the sun light._

-Si no lo has notado estamos estancados en esta ciudad de porquería. La mayoría nos iremos.

-_If you haven't notice we are stuck in this damn city. Must of us are going tonight._

Aquello lo descoloco por un momento y pensó que aquellos humanos tenían razón.

_That puzzled him but think that those humans were right._

-¿A qué ciudad piensan ir?

-_Whe you guys go?_

-Rotten city.

-_Rotten city._

-Sera una perfecta base de operaciones. A la media noche nos vamos.

-_It'll be perfect there. Midnight. As you say._

Chen no podía creer su suerte. Su jefe no lo mató como esperaba. Si no que siguió su sugerencia quizá y la muerte del viejo Joe le tocó alguna fibra.

_Chen can't bealive his luck. He was waiting for death by his boss. But he just follow his suggestion chen thought that old Joe's death touch some fiber on him._

Rotten city fue el lugar donde Tsume conoció a Kiba, a Hige, a Chetza y a mi Toboe.

_At Rotten city Tsume mets Kiba, Hige, Chetza and me Toboe._

-Asi que tu nombre es Toboe, pequeño.

-_So your name is Toboe, little one?._

-No me llame pequeño.

_-Don't call me little!_

-Y tu no me trates de usted. Es una bonita historia algo triste pero acaso no pudieron ellos perdonarse cuando se encontraron en el bosque. Quiza no… el dolor de ella era muy grande.

_-And you don't call me madam. That was good history Toboe. It was sad but i'm curious if they find them self and forgave each other in the forest with the others. Maybe not… her pain was to big._

El ruido del subterráneo al llegar a la estación hizo que Toboe rechinara los dientes pero le dio tiempo a organizar sus ideas.

_Subway noise as the arrive to the station make Toboe grind his teeth. But that gave him time to gather his thoughts._

Cuando vio a aquella mujer en la estación del tren no le cupo la menor idea de que era ella. Por eso la siguió y tomo valor de preguntar si podía contarle una historia. Perpleja pero sintiéndose familiar con el pelirojo ella le dijo que si. No le importaba llegar tarde a su puesto de mesera en el restaurant. Odiaba aquel trabajo de todas formas.

_When he saw that woman at the station he don't doubt for a moment that it was her. That's why he follow her and took courage to ask her if he can tell her a history. Perplexed by this but feeling familiar with him she agreed to his petition. It doesn't matter to get late to work at the restaurant today. She hates that work anyways._

Hacia ya unos días que había un olor nuevo en el aire haciéndola tomar la decisión de renunciar a su trabajo. Se tomaria la vida como una aventura y precisamente ese dia se encontraba a este agradable chico de quince y su cuento increíble.

_She had been feealing this new smell in the air that was making her anxious. That much that she decide to quit her job. She will take her life as an adventure and she was on her way to quit when she find this nice teenager and his incredible history._

-Sabes Tsume leyó la libreta completa en el viaje. Chetza decía que cada vez que lo hacia amaba mas a Amy. Era un sentimiento tan grande que cuando llegaron a la montaña a luchar contra Darcia, le suplico que no fuera con ellos hasta que abrieran el paraíso. Por su puesto ella se empeñó en ir con Tsume. Planearon atacar a Darcia casi en en tope de la montaña. Tsume subiría tras Darcia mientras ella ya estaría allí con un arma escondida tras una piedra para dispararle al maldito de la nobleza.

_-You know; Tsume read all the notebook while their travel. Chetza says that every time he read it the most he loved Amy. His love was so strong that when we arrived the mountain to fight Darcia he beg that she waits down until we had open the gate for Paradise. Of course she don't agree on that. So they planned to ambush Darcia on top. Tsume will go after Darcia while waits on the top already hiding so she can shoot damn noble man Darcia._

Suponian que aquello le daría tiempo a Kiba para ayudar a Chetza a abrir el paraíso. Pero todo resulto muy mal.

_ They assumed this will gave Kiba some time to help Chetza open Paradise. But everything turned out very badly._

De un momento Amelie como la conocían en aquella nueva época sintió que de alguna forma conocía el resultado de la historia. La veía tan real cuando Toboe se la contaba. Esta era otra época, otro tiempo. El renacimiento de la humanidad. Queria convencerse que ella no era la Amy de la que Toboe hablaba.

_Amelie as the woman was knew by others in this new time, felt that she knows this history ending. She saw it so real as Toboe was telling her. Today is another time, renascence of humanity. And she was fighting within her heart to think she wasn't Toboe's Amy._

Pero lo vio todo en su mente cual si fuera un recuerdo. O quizá eso era lo que era. Un recuerdo

_But she see everything as rememberance. Or maybe it wasn't maybe this was her memory._

-En la montaña murió Toboe en los bajos confundiendo el sonido de la voz del cazador en la neblina y Darcia se aprovecho. Luego encontra de su instinto Hige ataco a Darcia por que este había matado al amor de su vida Blue. Hige y Blue mueren en los brazos del otro.

_-At the mountain foot Toboe dies as he get confussed with the hunter voice and the dense mist. Darcia kills him. Then Darcia got attacked by Hige whom he kills effortlessly. Even when Hige was so mad at Darcia for killing Blue it was not enough for him to survive. Hige and blue dies beside each other._

Solo quedaban Tsume y Amy; Kiba y Chetza. El policía había caído al barranco pensando en su amor, la doctora rubia. Quien había quedado sorprendida de lo mucho que se parecía su vida con la de Amy a pesar de estar de lados opuestos de la ley.

_Then it was just Tsume and Amy; Kiba and Chetza. The detective who follow them fell from the mountaing as he dream off about his blond doctor. That doctor was surprissed at how her life was so similar and different at the same time with Amy's._

Amy logro subir casi a la cima sin despeñarse. Se escondió tal como le ordeno Tsume pero Darcia ya estaba allí. La dejo esconder y la ataco cortándole la yugular solo lo suficiente como para que le viera matar a Tsume. Este lucho contra Darcia y murió como un guerrero viendo los ojos ya vacios de Amy juro que la encontraría de nuevo.

_But Amy reach the top. And do as Tsume tell her to, but Darcia was there already. Let her hide and then appeared cutting her jugular vein so it gave enoght time to Tsume reach there and watch her dies. Tsume fights him and die as a warrior watching Amy's already White eyes and he swear he will find her again._

Sin darse cuenta quien termino contando la historia fue Amelie.

_The story was finished by Amelie._

-Sabes Toboe. Tengo un extraño lunar sobre la yugular. Parece mas un moretón que un lunar.

-_You know Toboe? I have the weird spot at my neck. Iooks like a bruise must of the time but it never go._

-Te gustaría venir conmigo a conocer a un amigo Amelie. El quedo en recogerme en el semáforo al salir de la estación.

_-Would you like to met my friend Amelie? He will get me on the street outside the subway._

Ella asintió y subió con Toboe. En el semáforo estaba detenido un hombre en motora, vestido de negro y el cuerpo de un depredador. Parecia mas un líder de una pandilla que un rockero. Del casco salía por su nuca una coleta de cabello blanco como la nieve.

_She nodded and took the stairways with Toboe. On the street was this man waiting on a motorcicle, dressed all in black and a predator body. He looks more like a gang leader than a rocker. A White hair ponytail out of his helmet._

Toboe le hizo señas para que bajara de la motora.

_Toboe beckoned him to come down the motorcycle._

-Amigo. Queria presentarte a esta dama a quien conoci en el subterráneo. Su nombre es Amelie. Amelie te presento a Tsume.

_-Hey my friend! I want you to met some one i met just it the subway. Her name is Amelie. Amelie please met Tsume_

El se quito el casco de la motora y lo dejo olvidado en el suelo una vez vio los ojos de ella. Aquella Amelie, se veía igual que ella, olia igual que ella y sus manos, una vez se las tomo, tenían el mismo calor que las de ella.

_He took the helmet out and it hit the floor once he saw he reyes. That Amelie, was just like her, smell like her and once he took her hand and kissed it he knew it was the same heat and the same taste._

Le beso la mano. El mismo sabor.

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Tsume.

-_Nice to met you. I'm Tsume._

-Soy Amelie. Pero todos me llaman.. Amy.

-_Hi! I'm Amelie. But everybody call me Amy._

_Bueno hasta aquí llegamos. Quize haber explotado muchos puntos de este capitulo pero decidi en contra de ello por el factor tiempo. Respecto a mi cirugía, ya estoy en mi casa. La recuperación es un poco lenta lo cual me molesta mucho por que nunca me estoy quieta. Quienes me conocen saben que siempre estoy haciendo algo. Espero que les haya agradado algo este fic y me harian feliz si dejaran un review. Gracias a todos por soportar estas larga espera._

_Stela Waltz_

Well this came to the end. I wanted to do more with the details of this chapter but decide against it because of time. Talking about my surgery i'm at home now recovery will be slow and that bother me because i'm always doing something. My friends know i'm always doing something and that even sleeping i speak. So, i wish that have like this fic and you will make me happy with a review. Thanks for the support of everyone who took this long wait with me.

Wish you muse everyone,

Stela Waltz


End file.
